


La ópera de losAmantes Prohibidos Acto I

by Van_Krausser



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Me estoy ganando una demanda, Novelones Pichurrientos Marca Acme, Nueva York debe ser maravillosa, Pre-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Tracy tiene un plan largamente pensado para hacer saber a su hermano lo que siempre ha querido decirle. Y piensa hacerlo como parte de su regalo de cumpleaños.</p><p>Virgil tendría un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas.</p><p>Y sin imaginarlo siquiera, él también se llevaría algunas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO  (Obertura)

**Author's Note:**

> Nota no. 1  
> (o sea, mis disculpas por este churro)  
> Esta historia está basada en los personajes de la serie Thunderbirds Are Go! de Gerry Anderson (1960).  
> Ehr... y creo que es la primera parte de 3, aunque en formato auto conclusivo cada una. Veamos qué sale.  
> Scott y Virgil Tracy son los protagonistas de la misma, y es un inicio de relación, que es mucho antes de que los planes de Jeff Tracy se hiciesen realidad, y los muchachos ya son mayores de edad.  
> Si la pongo en clasificaciones, creo que no alcanzaría ninguno más decente que "novelón pichurriento", pero qué le voy a hacer. Creo que al muso le agradan de este tipo. XDD  
> Por cierto, hay escenas subiditas de tono en algunos tramos de la historia.
> 
> Nota no. 2  
> (aquí, mis disculpas por las aberraciones y blasfemias que metí en ellas en cuanto al género musical que estoy desmadrando en la historia).  
> Cometí una blasfemia tremenda al revolver las partes de una ópera con las de una sinfonía. Son distintas, por supuesto, aunque tienen mucha relación una con otra. Lo hice así por las situaciones que se desarrollaban en la historia, y bueno, si quieren reclamarme, con gusto (y un casco puesto, por aquello de las pedradas) leo sus comentarios y abucheos.  
> De todas formas, muchas gracias por leer.

Mansión Tracy

Suburbio de Forest Hill, Nueva York.

 

Era martes cuando Scott, el mayor de los hermanos Tracy llegó a casa, recordando la última conversación que había sostenido con su hermano Virgil durante el viaje de Londres a Nueva York. No lo encontraría ahí cuando llegara, puesto que los calendarios de actividades de la universidad inglesa de Oxford y el MIT no coincidían para nada.

Pensando que sus planes se verían muy afectados por ello, pasó dos días tratando de encontrar alguna manera posible para sacar a Virgil de su proyecto, al menos por ese fin de semana en que había considerado que podría llevar a cabo varias actividades de las que había organizado, además de lo que bullía en su mente desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Al fin, precisamente el viernes, decidió que haría las cosas tal como las había planificado. No le había sido tan sencillo conseguir algunas de ellas, y no las dejaría perder por nada del mundo. No si todo eso constituía la situación perfecta para lograr ese objetivo que se había trazado, y para el que había cobrado valor desde hacía meses.

Así que, ya con todo listo y empacado, muy temprano, se despidió de su padre y de sus otros tres hermanos, subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia Massachusetts. Sería un recorrido corto, gracias a la nueva ampliación de la autopista que unía ambas ciudades en pocas horas.

Virgil tendría un fin de semana lleno de sorpresas.

Y sin imaginarlo siquiera, él también se llevaría algunas.


	2. CAPÍTULO  I   (Andante)

1 -  

**Biblioteca del M.I.T.**

Se encontraba enfrascado en el estudio de uno de los libros técnicos, cuando su teléfono celular empezó a timbrar en su bolsillo. Dándose prisa y pateándose mentalmente por haber olvidado cambiar el timbre a modo vibrador, se retiró del grupo de sus compañeros, verificando primero el nombre de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. Entonces contestó con esa usual alegría que le producía el que  su hermano le llamara.

—¿Scott?

— _Hola, Virgil. Espero no interrumpir algo importante_.

—Oh, no, no. Ya casi terminamos con esto, así que no te preocupes.

— _Perfecto, entonces te espero en el estacionamiento_.

Virgil dudó por un par de segundos, extrañado.

—Scott, ¿en dónde dices que estás?

— _Afuera del Instituto, en el estacionamiento, esperándote. ¿En dónde más podría estar?_

—Oh... eh… está bien… Estoy contigo en unos veinticinco minutos…

— _Que sean veinte, Virg. Así que date prisa, porque tengo muchos deseos de verte_ —y sin decirle más, cortó la llamada, dejando a su hermano alucinado con eso.

Virgil volvió a la mesa de lectura en donde su equipo trabajaba, y retomando el estudio, trató de hacer las cosas lo más breve y aprisa que pudo. Todo eso sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa que la llamada y la ocurrencia de su hermano mayor le habían provocado.

Tardó sólo diez minutos en organizar nuevamente su agenda con la de sus compañeros para continuar el trabajo después, y casi nada en guardar sus libretas y bolígrafos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ya se encontraba cruzando la puerta principal del edificio, camino al estacionamiento. Al llegar al mismo buscó a Scott entre los autos estacionados, encontrándolo recargado en un costado del Mercedes convertible, el que Jeff le regalara cuando se había graduado de Harvard. Varias jóvenes estaban con él y reían divertidas por lo que posiblemente les estaba comentando.

Se acercó con una resignada sonrisa, medio escuchando la conversación y tratando de no interrumpirlos, mas su hermano, en cuanto estuvo cerca de ellos, pareció olvidarse por completo de la compañía femenina. Su leve sonrisa se amplió y aún a través de los cristales oscuros de sus lentes para sol, Virgil pudo sentir la intensa mirada que lo seguía. Scott se incorporó y pasó entre las jóvenes, ignorándolas mientras lo envolvía en un efusivo y entusiasta abrazo.

—¡Hey, Virg! Cada vez que te veo, encuentro que has cambiado —el menor se sonrojó un poco ante su cálida muestra de afecto, especialmente al sentir los labios de su hermano rozando la piel de su mejilla por un breve momento, justo antes de separarse un poco de él para volverse hacia las jóvenes y presentarlo—. Señoritas, él es Virgil, mi hermano y el artista de la familia. Estudia aquí, así que podrán estar seguras de que tendrán el placer de su presencia muy seguido.

—¡Scott! —ante eso, el sonrojo se intensificó, mientras ellas le dirigían apreciativas miradas y le sonreían con coquetería.

—Oh, vamos. No seas tímido. Además, las damas siempre podrán apreciar a un amante de la belleza y la sensibilidad femenina, tal como tú lo eres —lo sacudió un poco, palmeándole un hombro antes de soltarlo por completo—. Bien, debemos irnos. Señoritas, ha sido un placer conocerlas, pero tenemos un poco de prisa. Anda, Virg. Sube.

No se hizo del rogar. Haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza a manera de despedida hacia las jóvenes, obedeció casi de inmediato. Así, entre muestras de galantería por parte de uno, y nerviosas sonrisas del otro, ambos abordaron el auto y se ajustaron sus cinturones de seguridad. Scott volteó con su hermano antes de encender la máquina, sonriendo divertido ante la expresión del menor.

—No creí que fueras tan tímido con las chicas, hermanito.

—Cállate y vámonos de aquí, Scott.

—A la orden.

Sin demorar más, salieron del estacionamiento, enfilándose hacia la autopista que los conduciría de regreso a Nueva York.

Mientras avanzaban, Virgil se acomodó en el asiento y observó a su hermano, quien lo veía de manera intermitente, sin perder detalle del camino frente a ellos.

—Scott —se decidió a cuestionarlo antes de dejar pasar el momento—. ¿Cómo es que en cuestión de minutos, y sin ser estudiante del lugar, de pronto ya tienes todo un club de admiradoras? Yo tengo un año, y no soy nada popular con las chicas de otros grupos.

—¿En serio, Virg? ¿Un año, y aun no te animas a tener vida social? Tssssk, eso debemos arreglarlo. Necesitas ayuda de tu sabio hermano mayor.

—¡Claro que no!

Scott sonrió, volviendo por completo la vista al frente.

—Virgil, Virgil. Te conozco desde que naciste, así que no me contradigas. Además, un poco de ayuda no te vendría nada mal. Eso ampliaría tus posibilidades de alcanzar el nivel uno como Máster en Seducción.

Virgil rodó la mirada, soltando un leve bufido.

—A veces eres insufrible.

—¿De qué te quejas? Es mi rol de hermano mayor, incluso dentro de estos menesteres.

El menor no pudo ocultar la leve sonrisa, a pesar de que trataba de mantener el gesto de enfado. Meneó un poco la cabeza

—¿Sabes que eres tremendo?

—Por supuesto —volteó un momento con él por sobre los lentes, y le guiñó un ojo—. Es parte de mi carisma.

—De acuerdo, carismático hermano mayor. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Quiero pasar este fin de semana de fiesta, así que volvemos a Nueva York. ¿Qué dices? Tú y yo, solteros y celebrando a lo grande. Como solíamos hacerlo hace un par de años.

Al oír eso, su hermano se alarmó un poco.

—¿Todo el fin de semana? No, imposible, Scott.

—Nada es imposible.

—¡Pero tengo compromisos con mi equipo de trabajo! Tenemos un proyecto pendiente para terminarlo la siguiente semana, y planeamos reunirnos mañana para continuar con eso.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Virgil! ¿No sabes que es una herejía trabajar los sábados? —volvió a verlo por un segundo sin perder su expresión risueña—. No, llama a tu equipo y avísales que no podrás estar con ellos mañana. No creo que se pasen el día de duelo por tu ausencia.

—Scott, no puedo…

—Sí puedes. Mira, te prometo que el lunes me integro a tu equipo y les ayudo a terminar el susodicho proyecto para que no haya retrasos.

Virgil lo observó un par de segundos, tratando de averiguar si estaba bromeando o en verdad lo haría, y finalmente se decidió a sacar su teléfono celular.

—Muy bien. Si me asesinan de forma muy creativa por esto, será tu culpa.

—La asumo totalmente, hermano. No te preocupes —dijo, y sacando una tarjeta USB de su bolsillo, la colocó en la ranura de reproducción del equipo de sonido del auto—. Veamos, creo que un poco de música nos relajará.

Virgil no dijo nada más, dedicándose a marcar algunos números en el teléfono para evitar que Scott viera su leve sonrisa, así como la expresión de adoración en su rostro que no podía evitar cuando estaba con su hermano.

Minutos después, ambos tarareaban la melodía en turno, mientras enfilaban con rumbo a la Ciudad de los Rascacielos.

 

**2 -**

**Torre Milenium, W 67th Street. Nueva York**

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue instalarse en el departamento que Jeff aún conservaba de sus primeros años de matrimonio con Lucy, justo en el corazón de Manhattan, a una manzana de distancia de Central Park.

Virgil dejó sus cosas en una de las habitaciones y fue hacia la ventana, viendo el paisaje urbano, recordando las veces que había estado en ese lugar, los conciertos a los que había asistido en el enorme auditorio en el que a veces se convertía el parque, y las veladas con sus hermanos cuando Jeff los dejaba en el departamento, junto con su madre.

Extrañaba esos momentos, especialmente los que solía pasar a solas con su hermano mayor. Justo como sucedería en ese fin de semana.

Scott tocó a la puerta de la habitación, aunque esta permanecía abierta. Virgil volteó a verlo.

—Imagino que no has almorzado. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo, y planeamos nuestra tarde antes de irnos de vagos?

—Acepto el plan. Me muero de hambre.

—Perfecto. Iremos a uno de los restaurantes cercanos. La caminata nos hará bien.

Sin más, dejaron el departamento y se dirigieron al restaurant mientras hablaban como siempre, de cosas un tanto triviales; de la familia, de recuerdos y vivencias, de su vida en las universidades, hasta que llegaron al lugar.

Comieron y continuaron charlando sin sentir el paso del tiempo, hasta que Scott consultó su reloj.

—Uhm… hermanito, ¿qué quieres hacer? Aún nos quedan algunas horas para que podamos lanzarnos a la vida nocturna y desenfrenada de Manhattan. 

Virgil frunció un poco el ceño al escucharlo.

—¿En serio vamos a ir a uno de esos bares ruidosos y apretujados?

Scott rio, terminando con el jugo de su vaso, y le hizo una seña a la camarera para pedirle la cuenta.

—No a uno, Virg. A todos los que podamos.

—Oh, caray. No debí preguntarte.

La joven se acercó a la mesa con una pequeña carpeta en la que llevaba la cuenta, y se la entregó al mayor. Este apenas sí le dio un vistazo, y enseguida, colocó su tarjeta de crédito en ella y se la devolvió a la chica. Ella se retiró por un momento, y Scott aprovechó para seguir con su hermano.

Su expresión se le antojó al menor muy distinta de como siempre lo había visto.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, mientras llega la hora?

Por un momento lo pensó, y enseguida se decidió.

—¿Podemos ir a ver la cartelera del Metro? Sólo por curiosidad.

Scott entrecerró los ojos mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre una mano, misma que mantenía recargada sobre la mesa por el codo.

—Virgil, conoces esa cartelera al derecho y al revés.

—No he podido consultarla en las últimas semanas, Scott. Y creo que hubo algunos cambios. Además, creo que hay una pequeña galería fotográfica de paso. Podríamos hacer una breve escala ahí y ver la nueva exposición.

Scott sonrió y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Iremos al Met, y a ver fotos —en ese momento, la joven volvió con la tarjeta y el voucher, entregándoselos a Scott. Este firmó el papel y alcanzó su copia y la tarjeta, devolviendo a la camarera el otro con una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento y un billete de propina—. Gracias, preciosa —ante ese gesto, la chica literalmente se derritió.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron del lugar, dispuestos a seguir el itinerario recién pactado. Virgil se le emparejó ya en la calle, de vuelta al departamento.

—Muy bien, hermano. ¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó al estar a su lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Pagar la cuenta?

—No te burles, Scott Carpenter Tracy. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh, las chicas —el mayor sacó sus anteojos oscuros y se los colocó sin dejar de verlo—. ¿Es eso?

Virgil también se colocó sus anteojos al tiempo que hacía un gesto entre una afirmación y un encogimiento de hombros. Consideraba que no sólo las mujeres se rendían al encanto de Scott. Se había dado cuenta que había hombres que lo admiraban, y él estaba incluido, aunque lo suyo iba un poco más allá de eso. No sólo lo admiraba; no sólo sentía ese extraordinario cariño por su hermano como tal. Había empezado a cuestionarse la forma en que le atraía de una manera nada filial, y trataba de no pensar en eso. Muchas veces, sin lograrlo.

—Vamos, Virgil. Esto no es más que desinhibirse un poco y sonreír mucho. Inténtalo.

—Lo haces parecer muy fácil.

—Es porque lo es. Tienes que dejar de ser un ratón estudioso y empezar a tener más vida social. De hecho, tienes la mitad del camino recorrido con ese enorme talento musical que posees, y que por cierto, no has sabido explotar.

Virgil asintió sin mucha convicción.

Ya en el auto y camino al Metropolitan, continuaron conversando sobre el tema, en especial Scott, quien empezó a darle tips a su hermano para trabajar su personalidad. Virgil escuchaba en silencio, con suma atención.

 

**3-**

**Explanada del Metropolitan.**

El lugar permanecía semivacío, en parte, por la hora.

Pocas personas paseaban alrededor de la enorme fuente exterior; algunas estaban en pequeños grupos, conversando o descansando, mientras pasaba el día.

Scott seguía a su hermano con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, observándolo con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras éste revisaba cada uno de los carteles de presentación de las obras de ese fin de semana. Lo vio suspirar un poco desilusionado cuando llegó a la que sería puesta en escena ese sábado, puesto que todas las localidades se habían agotado hacía mucho, y era una de sus obras preferidas. Sonrió para sí al recordar la sorpresa que le tenía reservada.

Virgil volteó con él después de recorrer por completo el cartel.

—Voy a pedir el programa del próximo año para estar preparado —comentó al volver al lado de su hermano—. Así no me perderé ninguna de las que me interesan.

—Tendrás que organizarte muy bien para que no interfieran con tus clases.

—Sí, lo sé. Es una lástima.

—Ya, Virgil. Ni que no las hubieses visto nunca —le riñó divertido. Virgil las había visto ya todas.

—Ay, Scott. Eres imposible.

Intempestivamente, el mayor pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo atrajo, envolviéndolo en un gesto cariñoso. —Pero yo sé que me quieres por eso —besó su frente con juguetona cordialidad y le revolvió el cabello antes de soltarlo, provocando que se sonrojara con toda esa demostración de afecto—. Anda, vayamos a la exposición, que todavía tenemos que irnos al departamento y ponernos guapos para salir de bares.

Virgil asintió, un poco desconcertado. Caminaron por la explanada, y al pasar por un cajero, Scott se detuvo unos minutos, retirando dinero para su salida de esa noche.

La visita a la exposición fue toda una experiencia. El menor de los hermanos la había elegido porque había recordado un anuncio que había visto en el periódico cultural del MIT, casi una semana antes, de que se abría una nueva exposición. Además, porque eran fotografías de maquinarias antiguas, algunas arregladas en un estilo Steam Punk, un tema que a Scott le fascinaba. Fue su turno de ver la manera en que su hermano mayor disfrutaba el recorrido, hablando sin parar de lo que veía e interpretaba de cada toma.

Por un golpe de suerte, Virgil consiguió que Scott y el fotógrafo se conocieran, e incluso, se tomaran una fotografía juntos, después de entablar una agradable conversación. Consideró ese momento como una pequeña victoria, y aprovechando que estaban distraídos, quedó con el asistente en adquirir en unos días un par de fotografías que le habían gustado mucho a Scott. Serían un magnífico regalo.

Al salir, Scott lo detuvo y le sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias, Virg.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

—Sabes que me fascinan estas exposiciones, aunque no soy bueno buscándolas. Nunca la habría tomado en cuenta.

—Por eso insistí.

Echándole el brazo sobre los hombros, Scott lo guio hacia el auto.

—Estos detalles son los que me hacen quererte más, hermano —y sin aviso, volvió a besarlo en una sien—. Ha sido genial.

Un poco aturdido, mientras se dirigían al departamento, Virgil no dejó de pensar en la cálida sensación de los labios de su hermano en su cabeza, y de la seguridad que sentía al estar envuelto en ese abrazo fraterno.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, Virgil terminaba de arreglarse mientras Scott aun ocupaba el cuarto de baño de su habitación —solía ser algo invasivo con él—, cantando a todo pulmón algo que no pudo reconocer, por más que lo intentó.

Sonrió ante el espejo, revisando su atuendo casual, feliz de saber que su hermano estaba disfrutando mucho esos momentos con él. Porque aunque siempre se comportaba de esa forma, es decir, derrochando esa vitalidad y entusiasmo por todas partes, siendo sociable, con un gran carisma y atractivo, haciendo que todo el que estuviese en su camino se rindiera ante él, fuese hombre, mujer, o cualquier otra cosa, cuando compartía un tiempo especial con él, se volvía un evento inolvidable. Porque era cuando lo sentía suyo, cuando toda su atención se centraba en él, complaciéndolo, tratándolo como lo más especial del universo entero.

Como si sólo existieran ellos dos.

Suprimió un suspiro al darse cuenta que empezaba a dejar que ese pensamiento impertinente lo envolviese, porque Scott era su hermano, y no podía aspirar a nada más que a ese enorme amor fraterno que le profesaba. Entonces, volvió a concentrarse en el rebelde peinado que trataba de amoldar.

Scott salió del baño en ese momento, cubierto sólo por una toalla enredada en la cintura y traviesas gotas de agua adornando su pecho desnudo.

—Wow, veo que ya casi estás listo. Aunque… —no terminó la frase, viéndolo críticamente. Se le acercó y lo obligó a voltearse, quedando frente a frente. Virgil trató de mantener la vista en cualquier parte que no fuesen los pectorales de su hermano, sonrojado y nervioso, mientras éste le revolvía el cabello con los dedos, dándole forma. Scott no se fijó que el menor había dejado de respirar, y que sus manos se habían cerrado en puños. Lo mantuvo así hasta que quedó satisfecho con lo que hacía—. Bien, esto ya es otra cosa.

Entonces, lo sujetó por los hombros y lo giró hacia el espejo; Virgil soltó el aire de golpe en cuanto tuvo su reflejo ante sí, un poco aturdido. —Te queda mejor así. Deberías experimentar con varios estilos. Tu cabello es muy dócil.

—O-okey…

Entonces lo soltó, sonriéndole con travesura mientras se dirigía a la puerta. 

—Voy a vestirme. Nos vemos en diez minutos en la estancia.

Virgil sólo asintió con un gesto, tratando de aminorar el fuerte sonrojo que su hermano le había provocado. Se sentía sofocado, y con horror descubrió que una leve e inoportuna erección empezaba a manifestarse.

“ _Owwww, no. Es mi hermano,_ ” pensó con apuro, tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa. _“¡Scott es mi hermano, demonios! Deja de pensar como si no lo fuera._ ”

Y medio enfadado y medio empalmado, terminó de arreglarse para salir a la estancia y distraerse con cualquier otra cosa.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la avenida, consiguiendo un taxi.

—¿Por qué no nos llevamos el auto, Scott? —preguntó con desconcierto.

—Oh, porque no es conveniente en esta noche —se interrumpió cuando un taxi se detuvo, y abriendo la puerta trasera, lo apuró—. Anda, sube. Se nos hace tarde.

—¿Tarde para ir a embriagarnos? No sabía que para eso era necesario ser puntual.

—No reniegues. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Anda, Virgil!

Virgil obedeció y se recorrió en el asiento, haciéndole espacio. Entonces, después de subir y darle la dirección al chofer, Scott retomó la conversación.

—Hoy es una ocasión especial, y como pienso embriagarme contigo, hermanito, no es conveniente que conduzca. Tampoco lo es cargar con las tarjetas de crédito. Usaremos sólo efectivo. ¿Tienes tu identificación?

—Sí —se la mostró, sacándola un poco de su bolsillo delantero.

—Perfecto. Además, si no conduzco puedo conversar mejor contigo mientras admiramos la ciudad, ¿no crees?

—C-creo que sí. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh, no te dije. Cenaremos primero; tengo una reservación en un restaurancito del SoHo. Desde ahí, empezaremos el recorrido a la zona de bares. Primero iremos a Griffin, enseguida a Cielo, si se puede, nos pasamos a Marquee, y terminamos en Kiss & Fly, o alguno así. ¿Ok?

Virgil sólo asintió, dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar por el buen ánimo de su hermano.

 

**4 -**

**Deli Magritte. Zona exclusiva del Soho.**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a la exclusiva zona de restaurantes boutique, y bajaron frente a un discreto pero elegante local. Al entrar, un cálido ambiente los recibió. Virgil se mantuvo un paso atrás, escuchando al anfitrión que saludaba a Scott cordialmente, verificando su reservación.

Ocuparon la mesa correspondiente pocos minutos después. Scott sonrió al ver su desconcierto.

—Bien, Virg. Como te dije, este es nuestro punto de partida. Será una cena ligera, porque la noche pinta agitada.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo el otro mientras abría la carta que le habían dejado—. ¿Cuándo hiciste la reservación?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Ya te lo dije, es sólo curiosidad. Este lugar es bastante exclusivo, y no encuentras espacio de una semana a otra. A veces se necesitan un par de meses para reservar.

—Sólo disfrútalo. Lo demás no debería ser importante.

—Pero…

Scott se puso serio de pronto, como si esa pregunta hubiese roto el encanto del momento.

—Virgil, no entiendo. Hacía tiempo que no estábamos juntos, y ahora que podemos divertirnos sin preocupaciones, de pronto te preocupas por un detalle sin importancia.

—Sólo es una pregunta inocente. Es curiosidad sana. ¿Qué tiene de malo que me digas?

—¿Y qué tiene de malo que no quiera decírtelo?

Virgil iba a replicar, ante la mirada intensa y suspicaz de su hermano. Sin embargo, la llegada del mesero lo interrumpió.

—¿Desean ordenar?

Scott volteó a ver al joven a su lado, y enseguida volvió la vista hacia su hermano, en una clara muestra de que lo dejaba decidir primero. Eso desconcertó sobremanera al otro. Ante su titubeo, lo apuró.

—Anda, Virgil. Elige.

El menor se mostró incómodo, levantando la carta mientras consideraba lo que estaba pasando. Scott siempre tomaba la iniciativa, incluso en las más pequeñas decisiones. El que lo dejara a él hacer la primera elección, indicaba que algo andaba mal. Optó por buscar un poco más de tiempo.

—Eh… aun no decido… no sé…

Scott entonces se adelantó.

—Concédenos cinco minutos, por favor —indicó al joven, levantando él también la carta—. Todavía no sabemos lo que queremos. ¿Puedes, por lo pronto, traernos un poco de vino tinto? Merlot, con tapas de Edam Holster y pan de ajo.

El joven asintió y se retiró. Al quedar solos, Virgil intentó arreglar las cosas.

—Scott —lo llamó, dejando la carta a un lado. El mayor lo vio de soslayo—. ¿Te enfadaste?

Por un par de segundos, el otro no cambió su postura. Enseguida levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada intensa y seria en su hermano, suavizando poco a poco su gesto en una tenue sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no, Virgil. Nunca podría enfadarme contigo —y como si nada hubiese sucedido, volvió a su carácter habitual—. ¿Qué se te antoja? ¿Quieres algo de aquí, o prefieres una hamburguesa? Podríamos ir al puesto de Bernie’s, está a dos cuadras.

—No, no. Este lugar es perfecto. ¿Puedo pedir la ternera con champiñones? Y la ensalada.

—Claro, es una gran elección. Además, el Merlot le quedará perfecto.

Virgil asintió, reforzando esa leve impresión de que su hermano actuaba en forma extraña.

Poco después, el incidente había quedado olvidado y ambos compartieron una cena tranquila. Sin embargo, mientras esperaban en silencio el postre, pedido específicamente por Scott —hey, que es súper fan de los pasteles—, éste volvió a clavar su vista en la de su hermano y dijo sólo un dato.

—Fue hace tres meses.

Virgil parpadeó, tratando de encontrarle lógica a sus palabras, sin resultado.

—¿Perdón?

Scott suspiró, y bajando un momento la mirada hacia la copa que sostenía en su mano, se lo repitió, en forma explícita.

 —Reservé nuestra mesa hace tres meses —y entonces, volvió a levantar la mirada—. Lo hice por tu cumpleaños.

—Ehm… mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas.

—Lo sé, Virgil. Pero yo no podré estar en casa para esas fechas. Debo presentarme al examen intermedio del doctorado. Además, como te dije antes, quería pasar un tiempo contigo. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo como esto.

Virgil sintió un leve pinchazo de culpa al escucharlo. Todo eso era por él, y no había sido capaz de agradecerle a Scott esos detalles. Asintió apenas con un cabeceo y le sonrió, agradecido. El postre llegaba en esos momentos.

—Gracias, Scott. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido este año.

La intensa mirada de su hermano, iluminada con su sonrisa mientras levantaba su copa, hizo que cualquier situación pasada, duda o enfado, se esfumaran.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Virgil.


	3. CAPÍTULO II   (Allegro Sostenuto)

**5 -**

Llegar al primer bar no les tomó mucho tiempo.

Los dejaron entrar en medio de las protestas por la manera elitista de los guardias de seguridad de hacer la elección de los que serían clientes del lugar, en parte por el porte de ambos hermanos, y en parte también por el apellido. Los Tracy no eran desconocidos, gracias al arduo trabajo de Jeff como innovador, además de pertenecer al Jet Set de la ciudad.

No estuvieron más que una hora y media en el lugar. Tomaron unos cuantos tragos, hablaron con mucha gente en medio del estruendoso ritmo, se vieron acosados por un montón de admiradores; entonces, Scott decidió ir al siguiente bar. Al salir de ahí, sostuvo a su hermano riéndose con ganas. Él se veía fresco y lúcido, como si no hubiese tomado una gota de alcohol.

—¿Cómo puede ser que estés ebrio? ¡Apenas sí te tomaste dos tragos ahí adentro, Virg!

El menor sacó el puño de servilletas con números telefónicos de su bolsillo, todavía aturdido.

—No estoy ebrio, sólo un poco mareado. Además, la música tan alta me aturde.

—O.k. De acuerdo —Scott le echó el brazo al cuello mientras él también sacaba las servilletas, en doble cantidad de lo que Virgil había recolectado sin proponérselo—. ¿Te diste cuenta que es fácil ser sociable? Aquí te llueven contactos.

—Sí, ya vi. Y no sólo chicas, caray.

—Ya lo sé. Ven, sigamos con nuestro recorrido. ¿Crees que podrás aguantarme el paso?

Virgil se enfadó un poquito con eso.

—¡Por supuesto! Tú di por dónde, yo te sigo.

Scott le quitó el puño de servilletas mientras echaban a andar, y las tiró en un papelero.

—Esa es la actitud, Virgil. Continuemos.

De esa forma, recorrieron los bares que el mayor había elegido, entre conversaciones triviales, alguno que otro tropezón, muchas sonrisas y cantidades industriales de alcohol. Al salir de cada lugar que visitaban, Scott se deshacía de todos los números telefónicos que les hacían llegar en tarjetas de presentación y servilletas garabateadas, quitándoselas a su hermano sin que a éste le molestara eso.

Estaban por dar las 2 am cuando llegaron a un bar que Scott no había mencionado antes, pero que según él, era el último de la noche. Virgil creyó escucharlo emocionado, aunque no estaba muy seguro, en medio del mareo que la borrachera le producía. Lo peor, pensaba, era que su hermano aún no daba trazas de estar ebrio. Por el contrario, parecía completamente lúcido y sobrio, fresco como lechuga, y ni siquiera arrastraba las palabras, tal como le estaba ocurriendo a él.

Porque él sí estaba ebrio. Mucho.

Tan así, que no se percató que el aspecto del bar no era como los otros. El lugar era demasiado colorido y llamativo, iluminado en neón y arcoíris, y la mayoría de los asistentes que estaban afuera se veían muy exóticos.

Siguió a su hermano al interior del local trastabillando un poco, y le pareció gracioso que varios de los asistentes lo saludaran demasiado familiarmente. Al parecer, Scott era conocido en ese lugar también.

Ya adentro, se aferró al brazo de su hermano para no perderse en medio de la masa danzante que llenaba el local. Scott lo sujetó y lo guio hasta la barra.

Dos jóvenes que atendían con asombrosa agilidad y destreza detrás de la misma al mar de gente que solicitaba tragos al por mayor, saludaron a Scott con amplias sonrisas cuando lo tuvieron enfrente. Éste correspondió el saludo en forma efusiva, jalando aún a su hermano.

—¡Hey! —Sin embargo, antes de que alguno de ellos se acercara, un tercero de aspecto muy estrafalario e ínfulas de gerente, salió de quién sabe dónde, evitándolo.

—¡No, no, no, gatas! ¡Este dulcecito no les toca! ¡Fuera! ¡Bzzzzzzz!

Virgil sonrió torpemente al ver a semejante personaje. Una muy, pero muy lejana alarma dentro de su cabeza repicó un par de veces, sin ningún efecto real en él. Scott saludó a ese barman con mucha familiaridad.

—¡Hola, Danny!

—¡Hola, cariño! ¡Te extrañábamos!

—Sí, claro. Con todo este zoológico de cada fin de semana. ¡Virgil! ¿Qué quieres tomar?

—Lo que ssea. Al fin y al cabo, creo que lo terminaré vomitando…

Scott rio escandalosamente al escucharlo, abrazándolo un poco ante la mirada suspicaz del barman. Entonces, sin soltar a su hermano, volteó a verlo para pedir sus bebidas. El otro se le adelantó con su comentario.

—Vaya, vaya. No vienes solo, cariño. ¿Quién es esta monada que te has conseguido?

Scott no le respondió. Desvió el tema con una leve sonrisa.

—Sírvenos dos whiskys, Danny. Debo ir al cuarto de caballeros.

—De acuerdo —dijo el otro al tiempo de alcanzar el billete que el mayor de los hermanos le tendió.       

Mientras se retiraba a prepararlos, Scott volvió con Virgil.

—Oye, voy al baño. ¿Quieres ir, o me esperas?

Sosteniéndose de la barra, negó con un gesto.

—N-no. Tessspero…

—Bien, no me tardo. No te vayas a ir —y volvió con el barman, quien llevaba los vasos servidos para ellos—. Hey, Danny. Te lo encargo un momento. Es nuevo en esto, no dejes que nadie se le acerque.

—O.k. Ve tranquilo, yo cuido a tu pichón.

Sin más, se adentró otra vez en el mar de gente. Su hermano lo siguió con la vista un momento, hasta que volvió su atención al barman. Este lo veía curioso.

—Aquí tienes, muñequito.

—G-graciassss —dijo y sonrió con algo de timidez.

—A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—S-soy…

—No, espera —lo interrumpió, poniendo un dedo frío en sus labios—. Sólo tu nombre. Los apellidos aquí no nos interesan. Además, así no nos metemos en problemas.

El otro asintió torpemente, y esperó a que le retirara el dedo de la boca.

—Virgil. Soy Virgil.

—Nombre peculiar, cariño. Yo soy Danny —enseguida, su mirada cambió un poco—. Y creo que es mi deber advertirte. Ten cuidado con Scott. Es encantador, y genial.

—Oh, ssssiii. Es genial…

—Pero también es despiadado, según me han dicho.

Virgil se extrañó.

—¿Despiadado? N-no… debe ssser un error…

—Oh, no. Ningún error. Míralo —y le señaló la pista de baile, en donde Scott reía con un par de tipos muy bien formados, y encima, atractivamente semidesnudos—. Es todo un casanova, y su pasatiempo es cazar incautos y destrozarlos en el menor tiempo posible. Te aconsejo que no te enamores de él, porque es difícil arrancárselo del corazón y curarse de sus humillaciones.

Dicho eso, se retiró para seguir atendiendo a la gente que se agolpaba en la barra, dejando a Virgil sumamente confundido.

Minutos más tarde, y con un segundo vaso servido, escuchó la voz de su hermano a su lado.

—Volví. ¿Cómo estás?

—Sigo ebrio, Sscott. Y un poco celoso.

El mayor apuró su bebida, y volteó a verlo con cierta sorpresa.

—¿Celoso? Chispas, Virgil, eso jamás me lo habías dicho. Pero no te preocupes, yo vengo contigo, y nadie me quita de tu lado.

—¿Qué hacíass con esos dos tiposss? —le reprochó mientras señalaba torpemente la pista. Scott sonrió enternecido.

—En realidad, estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ser popular. Ya ves que no es tan difícil.

—Claro. Para ti es totalmente natural. Siempre eres todo sonrisass…

—¿Por eso estás celoso? —Scott le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, estrechándolo mientras besaba una vez más su sien. Virgil se agachó un poco, algo abochornado—. Oh, Virg. Qué dulce eres cuando estás ebrio, en serio —dijo y lo jaló levemente, haciéndolo caminar hacia la atestada pista de baile—. Ven, tengo ganas de hacer esto desde que empezamos nuestro recorrido.

—¿Hacer qué, Ssscott?

—¡Bailar! ¿Qué más? Anda, así se te baja la borrachera.

Virgil se detuvo, forcejeando un poco para soltarse del abrazo de su hermano. La multitud parecía amedrentarlo. —P-pero yo no bailo.

Scott también se detuvo, volteando a verlo sorprendido, sin soltarlo.

—Virgil, llevamos cinco antros de distancia, ¿y apenas me dices que no bailas? ¿Por qué?

—E-es que no sssé…

Scott se quedó sin palabras por un segundo, y enseguida, reaccionó.

—¡Pero eres músico! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no sabes bailar? ¿Qué hiciste entonces en los otros bares?

—Me embriagué —le dirigió una mirada entre risueña y adormilada, antes de volver a defender su postura—. A-ademásss… el que sssea músico no sssignifica que sea bailarín.

Scott soltó una alegre carcajada ante la lógica etílica de su hermano, y volvió a intentarlo.

—Ya, de acuerdo. Ven, tendré que enseñarte.

—No… en serio, Ssscott.

Y pese a sus protestas, se vio de pronto envuelto por la asfixiante masa de cuerpos ondulantes que lo arrastraba hacia distintas direcciones. De no ser por el firme agarre de su hermano, no habría podido avanzar por sí solo.

 

**6 -**

En un pequeño espacio que se hizo entre varias personas, Scott se detuvo y lo soltó, quedando frente a él. Tuvo que hablarle a gritos, pues la música era demasiado alta y rimbombante.

—¡Bien, Virgil! ¡Sólo sigue la música, ve con el ritmo! ¡Deja que tu cuerpo se mueva solo! ¡Anda!

Por algunos segundos, Virgil solo observó a su alrededor, hasta que lo intentó con algo de torpeza. Scott permanecía frente a él, moviéndose un poco, esperando que lo hiciera, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de seguir alguno de los tantos ritmos que se arremolinaban en sus oídos, que lo hacían sentir un poco eufórico y aturdían aún más su abrumado cerebro.  

Chocó varias veces con algunos de los que estaban a su alrededor, y otras tantas trastabilló debido al precario equilibrio que aún tenía y a la falta de espacio. Hasta que sintió que los brazos de su hermano se enredaban en su cuerpo por detrás en un seguro abrazo, afirmándolo entre el errático gentío mientras lo mecía suavemente. Su aliento le acarició la mejilla, provocándole un raro escalofrío.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?

Virgil asintió con un cabeceo, y se acurrucó en el pecho que lo sostenía, subiendo sus manos hasta las de su hermano para sujetarse de él. Le fascinaba sentirse seguro y envuelto en la calidez de ese abrazo, acentuando el leve sopor que empezaba a invadirlo. La música bajó de intensidad, y el leve movimiento de vaivén que Scott hacía se mantuvo. Levantó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de encontrar la mirada del mayor, y sonrió con torpeza.

—Esstoy mareado… y eso ssignifica que sigo ebrio…

—Eres gracioso cuando te pones en modo lógico. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Virgil suspiró, volviendo a bajar la cabeza para reacomodarse contra el pecho de Scott.

—Dormir… creo.

—No lo dices en serio —esta vez, fue Scott quien bajó la cabeza para verlo.

—Ooooh, ssssí. Pero quiero dormir así, como cuando éramos niñosss… y tú me dejabas irme a tu cama, y me abrazabas, como ahora… —cerró los ojos al sentir que Scott estrechaba un poco el abrazo y besaba su sien, una vez más, dejando sus labios por más tiempo, alargando la caricia. Virgil soltó las manos de su hermano y se volteó sin permitirle que lo soltara, quedando frente a él. Abrió los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello, recargándose otra vez en su pecho.

La vocecita de alarma que lo había asaltado cuando llegaron al lugar había quedado totalmente enterrada, al igual que cualquier otra señal que se le pareciera, en algún muy profundo y lejano rincón de su mente. Se sentía tan bien estar así… hasta el momento en que una ligera náusea lo asaltó. Se incorporó, empujando un poco al otro. 

—Uh… Ssscott.

El mayor lo observó con atención. —¿Sí?

—C-creo que… primero quiero vomitar…

Eso alarmó a su hermano, quien se detuvo abruptamente, asimilando lo que había dicho.

—Oh… ehm… ven, te llevaré a los servicios. ¿Puedes aguantar?

Y sujetándolo por un brazo, lo hizo caminar tras él aprisa, cuidando que no lo sacudieran más para evitar algún incidente. Sin embargo, al llegar a los servicios, se encontraron con que el lugar estaba atestado, y había una pequeña fila esperando entrar. Virgil se recargó en la pared, mientras Scott, a partes iguales, vigilaba la entrada a los sanitarios y observaba atento a su hermano 

Virgil se tranquilizó por un momento, recargado en un lugar firme, relativamente alejados de la multitud, con algo de espacio para respirar bien. Sin embargo el mareo continuaba, y la confusión que sentía por esa rara conversación con el barman, además del extraño comportamiento de Scott durante todo ese día lo acentuaba. Cerró los ojos un momento, y al abrirlos, lo vio volteando hacia los sanitarios.

Volteó hacia el otro lado, descubriendo que algunos jóvenes los veían fijamente, hablando entre ellos, con una expresión entre molesta, o entristecida, incluso, rencorosa. Cerró los ojos otra vez y volteó ahora hacia el frente, tratando de ignorar lo que el barman le dijera, y a todos los que había visto momentos atrás. Porque no podía ser cierto. Su hermano era un tipo extraordinario, y no podía ser cierto que fuese un desalmado rompecorazones. ¡Además, los tipos eran hombres! No, no podía ser cierto...

Esta vez, al abrirlos y encontrar a Scott frente a él, aún distraído, bajó su mirada por esa parte del cuello en el que se marcaba el músculo, y la zona en que sobresalía la piel debajo de la camisa. Siguió la forma del brazo aún sobre la tela, y al tener a la vista la mano relajada de su hermano, se movió un poco, alcanzándola con su mano. Eso hizo que Scott volteara a verlo alarmado.

—¿Qué pasa, Virg?

El menor sonrió, cerrando los ojos sin soltarlo, en un parpadeo adormilado. Al abrirlos, su  mirada tenía un nuevo brillo. Claro que el tipo estaba equivocado, pensó. Scott era un dulce…

—Nada. S-ssólo… quería decirte que me gussta estar contigo. Sin que sse mueva el pissso, claro…    

La mirada del mayor se volvió cálida, y su sonrisa reflejó la ternura que ese comentario le hizo sentir. Sin embargo, toda su expresión se empañó con una sombra de tristeza.

Recargó un brazo en la pared, a un lado de su hermano, quedando muy cerca de él, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Se inclinó un poco y su voz se volvió un quedo susurro a su lado.

—Virgil, te quiero tanto que temo llegar a hacerte daño.

Y entonces, fue inevitable.

Que Virgil volteara hacia él al escucharlo, buscando una explicación a esas palabras en su mirada.

Que se perdiera en el azul profundo de sus ojos ante la cercanía en la que se encontraban, haciéndolo olvidar por completo lo que iba a preguntarle; fue inevitable que sus alientos se entrelazaran, provocando una embriaguez muy distinta a la que sentía debido al alcohol; que su conciencia anestesiada no protestase por lo que su deseo reclamaba, y que sus sentimientos enrarecidos lo traicionaran.

No evitó que su hermano se acercara aún más a él, provocando que sus mejillas se rozaran, haciendo que una oleada de ansiedad, convertida en un escalofrío, trepara por su espalda al contacto de la incipiente barba de Scott en su piel.

Y fue inevitable, por sobre todas las cosas, que permitiese que el roce se cristalizara en un beso ligero, casi inexistente, pero que marcaba la culminación de un deseo tan largo tiempo anhelado.

Scott se inclinó, acariciando con sus labios los de su hermano, pidiendo permiso, esperando la aceptación. Y después de esos cuatro, siete, diez segundos que Virgil permaneció tenso, sorprendido y aturdido, vino la tímida correspondencia al no apartarlo, al levantar un poco la cabeza, al cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, permitiendo que la caricia se profundizara  para sellar ese único y extraordinario momento.  

Fue Scott quien se separó primero, con la respiración agitada, el corazón acelerado y una mezcla de emociones en su rostro, esperando la reacción de su hermano.  

Virgil había abierto los ojos, enormes y llenos de sorpresa y temor. Tenía las mejillas encendidas en un vivo color rosado, los labios ligeramente hinchados y temblorosos, y cuando intentó hablar, una brusca arcada lo sacudió, obligándolo a taparse la boca con una mano y apartar a Scott de un empujón, abriéndose paso entre los que estaban en la fila y la puerta, entrando con brusquedad al baño, seguido del mayor.

No. No podía ser cierto…

 

**7 –**

—¡Virgil! —Scott lo siguió, viendo que se dirigía entre empellones hacia la larga pileta al fondo que fungía como mingitorio, y torpemente se agachó, apenas a tiempo para vaciar violentamente el contenido de su estómago en ella. Como por arte de magia, todos los que estaban cerca se esfumaron al ver lo ocurrido.  

Scott permaneció a su lado, expectante, hasta que el menor se incorporó, buscando con torpeza la llave de agua frente a él, y se enjuagó la boca.

—Ahí va la cena…  —dijo con voz quebrada, pálido y aún con el leve temblor que el esfuerzo le había provocado. Scott le tocó un brazo, preocupado.

—Virgil, lo siento…

Este negó con un gesto, sujetándose de su hermano mayor. Levantó la mirada aún enrojecida y trató de sonreír.

—Owww, Ssscott. Essto no ha sido tu culpa. Demasiado alcohol, y mucho movimiento. El pissso sigue moviéndose… Sssalgamos de aquí.

Scott asintió y lo guió de nuevo hacia la pista, agarrándolo de una mano. Debían atravesar otra vez el mar de gente para llegar a la barra, y de ahí, a la salida. Sin embargo, mientras atravesaban por una parte que parecía la menos concurrida, un grupo de bailarines efusivos salidos de quién sabe dónde los envolvió, separándolos por más esfuerzos que el mayor hizo por no soltarlo.

—¡Virgil! ¡Sujeta mi mano! ¡Virgil!

—¡Sscott! ¡Scooooooott!

Este de pronto se vio solo, empujado hacia todas partes, llevado al centro de la pista, aturdido y desorientado, hasta que alguien lo abrazó por detrás; supo que no era Scott, pues el cuerpo que sintió pegado al suyo trataba de ser provocativo, ondulando al ritmo de la música con todas las malas intenciones de acoplar _esa parte_ anatómica a su trasero; era un cuerpo demasiado lleno de músculos, demasiado atrevido para su gusto, demasiado obsceno para soportarlo.

Forcejeó, tratando de soltarse, y cuando volvió el rostro para pedirle al tipo que lo dejara, éste intentó besarlo por la fuerza, aun restregándosele sin miramientos. Entonces, alguien los separó bruscamente.

Virgil de pronto se sintió arrancado y puesto a salvo, lejos del sujeto. Al recuperar su equilibrio y enfocar la mirada, vio a Scott entre él y el tipo.

—¡Oye!

—¡¡El viene conmigo!! —replicó el mayor de los Tracy en actitud fiera. Virgil nunca lo había visto así, a punto de un pleito _territorial_ , a pesar de que el contrincante parecía doblarlo en tamaño y peso, según su percepción. Tenía una extraña expresión, desafiante y peligrosa, y eso pareció intimidar al otro.

—¡De acuerdo, amigo! ¡Todo tuyo! —dijo levantando las manos mientras se retiraba de ahí. A su alrededor, algunos de los concurrentes habían dejado de bailar, esperando la pelea.

Scott se volvió hacia su hermano, y ante la vista de todos, lo abrazó y lo besó en forma salvaje y posesiva, en un muy claro gesto de celosa territorialidad. Virgil forcejeó después de los primeros segundos de sorpresa, e incluso golpeó un par de veces el brazo de Scott, obligándolo a soltarlo.

Se retiró de él algunos pasos, y le reclamó enfadado.

—¡¡Scott!! ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?!

—¡Quiero que vean que estás conmigo, y que no pueden tocarte! ¡De otra forma, no te van a dejar en paz!

Virgil iba a replicar, más su hermano se le adelantó, sujetándolo esta vez por una muñeca con más fuerza de la necesaria, jalándolo hacia el bar. Virgil volvió a forcejear, en vano. —¡Suéltame!

No lo hizo hasta que llegaron a la barra.

Scott lo obligó a sentarse en un banquillo que milagrosamente estaba solo, y se volvió hacia el barman, quien los observaba con mirada crítica y suspicaz.

—¡Danny, sírvenos dos Ginger Ale!

Sin decirle una palabra y aún con la vista fija en Scott, el aludido le tendió primero una servilleta a Virgil, y enseguida se retiró para servir el pedido.

El menor se pasó la servilleta por sus labios maltratados, limpiando el hilillo de sangre que asomaba entre las comisuras. Scott lo observaba aún con esa expresión extraña, depredadora y posesiva. Le enseñó entonces el papel con la mancha sanguinolenta.

—¿A esto te referías?

Scott negó con un gesto, bajando la vista hacia sus manos, que descansaban ahora entrelazadas sobre la barra.

—No; te debo una explicación.

El otro bajó la servilleta, desconcertado. La borrachera empezaba a remitir.

—¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

—Porque pensé que en este lugar nadie nos juzgaría.

—¿Juzgarnos? —su desconcierto se reflejó claramente en su rostro.

Scott suspiró, levantando la mirada hacia él, tratando de mostrar toda la honestidad que sus palabras llevaran.

—Virgil, yo… —sin embargo, fue interrumpido abruptamente por el barman, quien dejó en forma brusca los dos vasos de agua mineral entre ellos. Casi como si quisiera golpearlo.

—Aquí están sus Ginger Ale —y con toda la mala vibra que fue capaz de transmitir en su mirada, volteó con el mayor—. Oh, Scott, tesoro. Quiero pedirte que no le rompas el corazón a este dulcecito. Es inocente, y no se merece que lo ilusiones con una noche de sexo salvaje y humillante y una mañanera patada en el trasero.

La azul mirada del mayor de los Tracy pareció relampaguear ante sus palabras. Antes de que el barman pudiera retirarse, Scott lo sujetó por la muñeca con brusquedad, e ignorando el chillido que eso provocara, lo acercó sobre la barra, quedando a pocos centímetros de él, ante el azoro de su hermano.

—¡No! ¡Scott, suéltalo!

Sin hacer caso al reclamo del menor, una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en sus labios, mientras su voz adquiría un tono acerado.

—Todo el que se acercó a mí sabía que no iba a obtener nada más que unas horas de sexo. Incluso tú lo sabías, Daniel, porque te lo dije. Nadie tiene el privilegio de ir a mi cama y quedarse en ella, porque eso sólo le corresponde a él. Es el amor de mi vida, y nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a ocupar su lugar. Así que deja de juzgarme y de esparcir ese veneno.

Le colocó entonces un billete de cincuenta dólares, soltándolo enseguida. Alcanzó su vaso y apuró el contenido sin dejar de verlo, casi de un solo trago. Al terminarlo, volteó con su hermano, quien lo veía boquiabierto. Daniel se había retirado aprisa de ahí.

—Virgil, salgamos de aquí —le dijo, dándose la vuelta y empezando a abrirse paso hacia la salida.

Abandonando su bebida, el menor lo siguió a duras penas, aun impactado por lo que había visto y escuchado. Cuando logró salir del lugar, vio a Scott parado en la acera, tratando de conseguir un taxi, y por algunos segundos lo observó detenidamente.

Su porte elegante y seguro llamaba demasiado la atención, a pesar del gesto endurecido que mostraba su rostro. Sus palabras seguían martilleando su cerebro, distrayéndolo. Se detuvo a unos pasos de donde estaba, pensativo. Eso, hasta que Scott lo llamó.

—¡Virgil!

Al levantar la vista, vio que sostenía la puerta del taxi, esperándolo. Así que se apresuró, subiendo a la parte trasera, acomodándose detrás del conductor. Se acurrucó en el asiento, sumamente confundido, viendo hacia el exterior mientras repasaba lo ocurrido en ese lugar. Su hermano subió detrás de él, dando la dirección en una orden escueta y directa.

Ninguno habló durante varios minutos, haciendo mucho más evidente la tensión que se había asentado entre ellos. Hasta que Virgil sintió la intensidad de la mirada de su hermano sobre su persona.

Volteó en silencio, encontrándose con la expresión aún rígida e indescifrable del otro, con el azul acerado y frío de sus ojos, y no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Hasta que Scott le tendió una mano, como cuando eran niños y las riñas infantiles tenían lugar entre ellos. Era su forma de pedir una tregua, de preguntar sin palabras si lo perdonaría, de pedirle que restauraran su relación de hermanos y amigos.

Virgil se acercó sin sujetar su mano, y sin pronunciar una sola palabra, se acurrucó en su pecho, dejando salir un suspiro cansado. Scott lo abrazó, recargando apenas la barbilla sobre su cabeza, volteando hacia el exterior, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

El conductor del taxi no dejó de observarlos por el retrovisor, lleno de curiosidad.


	4. CAPÍTULO III    (Recitativo Primero)

**8 -**

En cuanto llegaron al edificio, el menor bajó apresurado del auto y subió al departamento cubriéndose la boca, soportando las arcadas que las náuseas le provocaban.

Scott pagó y subió detrás de él, preocupado.

Lo encontró en el baño de su habitación, inclinado sobre el inodoro y vomitando el resto de las bebidas de esa noche. Se inclinó a su lado, sujetándolo apenas por un brazo, mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de su cuello en pequeños círculos.

—No sabía que el alcohol te hacia tanto daño. ¿Eres intolerante?

Virgil tosió, negando con un débil cabeceo, sufriendo un último espasmo antes de tratar de incorporarse. Volteó con él, con un patético intento de una sonrisa en sus labios temblorosos, con los ojos enrojecidos, pálido en extremo. Scott alcanzó el vaso que estaba sobre el lavamanos y sirvió agua hasta la mitad, ofreciéndoselo enseguida.

—N-no, no es intolerancia… —Virgil bebió, pero sufrió otra arcada, y volvió al retrete para vomitar ese trago. Lo intentó una vez más, enjuagándose antes la boca. Esta vez logró retener el agua—. E-es la cantidad. Tomé demasiado.

Scott lo ayudó a incorporarse, y dejándolo recargado en el lavamanos, fue a la ducha y abrió las llaves del agua.

—Te recomiendo que te des una ducha. Eso aminorará el malestar. Anda, ya está saliendo agua tibia. Voy mientras a prepararte un poco de té.

—S-sí… gracias.

Scott salió, cerrando la puerta tras él para darle un poco de intimidad. Virgil entonces se desnudó, recordando totalmente aturdido todos los inusuales acontecimientos que ocurrieran en esa última hora, además del extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Especialmente, esas dos veces en las que lo había besado.

Minutos después de que el agua caliente lo tranquilizara, salió del baño solo con una toalla enredada en la cintura. Se encontró a Scott sentado en su cama, con la taza de té en una mano, viendo una de las fotografías que había en la pared. Una en la que sólo estaban ellos dos, en uno de sus viajes a Londres. Hacía un par de años de eso.

Al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrándose, Scott se levantó, volteando hacia donde estaba su hermano, justo cerca del armario. Se dirigió hacia ahí y le entregó la taza, quedándose a su lado.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco más tranquilo —le dio un largo sorbo, reconociendo que era la temperatura a la que siempre tomaba cualquier bebida caliente. Scott lo conocía bastante bien—. Mmmmmh, el mareo se ha ido, un poco. Y también las náuseas.

—Eso es bueno.

Virgil esperaba que con eso, su hermano decidiera salir de la habitación para ir ya a dormir. Sin embargo, la cercanía se hizo más notoria, y eso lo puso un tanto nervioso. Volteó con él y le sonrió levemente.

—Gracias. Por preocuparte por mí hasta en estas situaciones absurdas.

—Bueno, no todo el tiempo tengo la oportunidad de asistirte en una borrachera, ¿o sí?

Virgil se rio quedamente, dando otro sorbo. Entonces, el leve contacto de los dedos de Scott en su hombro lo paralizó. No quería pensar mal, o bien, o lo que fuera. No quería pensar que realmente, su hermano lo estaba tocando de esa forma. Como una caricia en su piel desnuda.

Volvió un poco la cabeza, encontrando al mayor a pocos centímetros de sí, con la vista fija en su rostro, expectante, mientras el contacto se hacía más seguro.

—Scott… —dejó la taza en el mueble que tenía a su lado, y trató de retirarse—. ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Aun te debo una explicación.

—Sí, así es.

Scott suspiró, dejándolo, retirándose un par de pasos, evitando la tentación de inclinarse y besar los hombros de su hermano. Eso le dio al menor un poco de espacio para voltear con él.

—No sé por dónde empezar…

—Puedo ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me explicas cómo fue que terminamos en un bar gay? ¿Y por qué todos ahí te tratan como si te conocieran de toda la vida? ¿Eres…?

—¡No! —Un fuerte rubor cubrió el rostro del mayor, y aunque trató de mantenerse en esa postura  negativa, tuvo que explicar a su hermano su verdadera condición. Suspiró, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado—. Soy bisexual. Y no, no soy cliente asiduo de ese antro. He estado ahí unas cuatro veces, creo.

—¡Scott, te tratan como si vivieras ahí!

—Ya lo sé, pero tú sabes que no puedo pasar desapercibido. Tú mismo lo dijiste. 

—Cierto, lo admito —Virgil se rindió a esa evidencia, aunque fue solo por un momento. Fijó entonces su mirada en la de su hermano y volvió a preguntar—. ¿Por qué le dijiste a ese tipo que soy el amor de tu vida? ¿Qué quisiste decir con que sólo yo tengo derecho a estar en tu cama? 

—Porque es verdad.

Virgil permaneció en silencio, asimilando lo que eso significaba. Quiso hablar, más sólo atinó a balbucear alguna que otra cosa, puesto que sus pensamientos se atropellaban ante esa corta y cruda declaración. Scott lo veía expectante, como si estuviese esperando un violento reclamo de su parte.

Sin embargo, no fue lo que había pensado lo que Virgil dejó salir de sus pensamientos.

—P-pero no comprendo… somos hermanos.

—Lo sé —al decirlo, su mirada se empañó nuevamente con una sombra de tristeza—. Sé que somos hermanos, y aún así, no puedo evitarlo. Te amo, Virgil. Desde la primera vez que te vi, el primer día de tu vida entre nosotros, cuando papá me llevó a conocerte en la sala de cunas. Desde ese momento, al verte tan pequeño y frágil, tan dulce y tranquilo, te amé. Siempre ha sido, y seguirá siendo así…

—¿Cómo puedes decir que recuerdas eso? ¡Tenías tres años!

—Pero lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerdo muchas cosas, de antes y después de tu nacimiento. Tengo muy presente aún la sensación que me provocó abrazarte por primera vez. Recuerdo toda nuestra niñez, siendo amigos y confidentes mientras crecíamos, y cuando jugábamos escondidos en las alacenas de la cocina, o en la granja de los abuelos —Scott volvió a acercarse, y el otro retrocedió en forma instintiva—. Sinceramente, no sé en qué momento empecé a sentir algo muy distinto dentro de todo eso. No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, Virgil, empecé a verte ya no como mi hermano, sino como la persona a quien no puedo dejar de amar.

El menor negó con un débil gesto, tratando de mantener esa precaria línea que aún no cruzaban. No del todo. Retrocedió nuevamente.

—Basta, Scott.

—Eso fue lo que quise decirte. Te amo tanto, que temo lastimarte por ello. Te llevé ahí porque quería saber si tenía alguna oportunidad, si podría saber que no solo yo tengo estos sentimientos, que soy correspondido. Quise saber si podrías verme no como tu hermano, sino como alguien que puede amarte de otra forma.

—Esto no está bien —masculló alarmado.

—¿Por qué? Sí, lo entiendo, somos hermanos, es tabú, lo sé. ¿Pero no era lo que se hacía antes de que la sociedad decidiera considerarlo tabú? ¿Qué mal puede haber en el hecho de que te amo? Por otra parte —lo acorraló contra la pared y el armario, y al intento de fuga del menor, Scott lo sujetó por los brazos, empujándolo sin permitirle irse—,  pude percibir que no te soy indiferente.

—No, e-espera…—Virgil trató de soltarse, causando que Scott aplicara aún más fuerza en su agarre. Le subió los brazos sobre la cabeza, mientras lograba meter una pierna entre las suyas, desbalanceándolo—. Scott, por favor.

—Dime, Virgil —dijo en un susurro jadeante sobre sus labios, dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el otro—; dime por qué me dejaste besarte.

—No me hagas esto…

—Dime que no lo deseabas, y que no sientes lo mismo por mí, y entonces te dejaré.

—Esto no está bien…—volvió a forcejear, hasta que se rindió ante la fuerza superior de su hermano.

—Si esto no está bien —entonces, sujetando sus brazos con una mano, bajó la otra, acariciándolo apenas con un roce. Virgil cerró los ojos al sentirse tan expuesto, al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba en forma casi instantánea a ese breve estímulo—, explícame por qué se siente tan bien.

Scott llegó hasta uno de los pezones, y con sumo cuidado, le dedicó una muy especial atención, sintiendo complacido que la piel se erizaba bajo las yemas de sus dedos y el delicado nimbo se endurecía paulatinamente. Lo sujetó entre dos dedos, prodigando ligeros pellizcos y caricias circulares, hasta que arrancó un ahogado gemido involuntario de parte de Virgil. Su expresión se convirtió en una sonrisa depredadora.

—Scott, por favor…

—Dime que me detenga. Dime que no deseas que sigamos.

Otro jadeo un tanto más fuerte que el primero fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Eso lo alentó a continuar, e inclinándose hacia su rostro, buscó y capturó los labios de su hermano entre los suyos, mordisqueando un poco, lamiendo brevemente, controlando el deseo de casi devorarlo en ese mismo instante. Virgil gimió otra vez, abriendo la boca aun más para permitir que la caricia se profundizara, que ganara terreno y se solidificara, correspondiendo en tímidas imitaciones la manera en que Scott le robaba cordura.

Éste, mientras tanto, continuaba acariciando con una mano el cuerpo ahora trémulo, bajando de su pecho hacia su cintura por un costado, recorriendo la forma de cada costilla, alcanzando el ángulo que se formaba en el inicio de la zona del vientre. Acarició con atrevimiento más allá de esa parte de la cadera, aún sobre la toalla, mientras se posesionaba por completo de la boca de su hermano.

Deshizo el beso, deslizando el índice por el borde de la toalla, sobre el límite de la desnudez. Entonces, dándole una rápida mirada traviesa, volteó hacia abajo al tiempo que hundía el dedo entre la tela y la piel, y tironeó un poco, aflojándola. Virgil forcejeó otra vez, más el mayor lo detuvo, empujando con su mano sobre su vientre, pegándolo a la pared.

—No, no, Scott…

—Shhhhhh —lo besó, obligándolo a guardar silencio mientras volvía a lo que hacía. Hundió esta vez dos dedos, y volvió a tirar de la prenda hasta que ésta cedió, soltándose del precario nudo y cayendo al piso, descubriendo por completo la desnudez del menor. Scott lo soltó para verlo, y dejó libres sus brazos. Se lamió los labios al ver la semi erección que asomaba tímida entre ellos, y subió su vista hasta encontrar la de su hermano, asustada, deseosa,  expectante—. Por Dios, Virgil. Eres tan hermoso…

Notó el leve temblor en los labios entreabiertos del menor, y subiendo ambas manos a su rostro, lo sostuvo para volver a besarlo, esta vez con urgencia, con necesidad. Pasó sus manos por el maxilar, bajó por el cuello hacia la espalda, los hombros, acarició otra vez sus brazos y alcanzó el torso, sintiendo cómo la respiración de su hermano se aceleraba. Descansó ambas manos abiertas sobre la espalda, y de esa forma, bajó hacia su cintura, deteniéndose sólo por un momento cuando Virgil le echó los brazos al cuello, rendido ya por su propio deseo y la forma en que su hermano despertaba tantas sensaciones en él. Bajó las manos por la redondeada firmeza de su trasero, y sujetándolo, lo jaló contra sí, logrando que ambos cuerpos se frotaran, que sus erecciones, una expuesta, la otra aún atrapada entre la ropa, se reconocieran.

Scott volvió a romper el contacto, jadeando ya en forma incontrolable, sintiendo que su piel ardía y que el instinto reclamaba a gritos ser satisfecho. Se retiró unos pasos hacia la cama y se desnudó por completo, ante la mirada atemorizada aunque llena de fascinación de su hermano, oscurecida por el deseo.  Al ver que permanecía pegado contra la pared, sin saber qué hacer, le tendió la mano y volvió a sonreírle.

—Anda, Virgil, ven. Aunque tenga la intención de devorarte, no muerdo. Bueno, sí, pero no fuerte.

—já já. Gracioso —dijo, y exageradamente sonrojado, el menor se atrevió a ir con él, tratando de cubrirse con una mano. Scott sin embargo, se la retiró para acariciar la punta enrojecida de su miembro, recogiendo la pequeña lágrima cristalina pre seminal que brillaba en ella. Virgil jadeó.

—Virgil, tócame —le instó, tratando de hacerlo sentir más confianza, acariciándolo con un leve roce del dorso de su mano—. No quiero que esto sea sólo un juego de uno. Quiero sentir que lo disfrutas tú también.

Obedeció en forma tímida, viendo todo el tiempo lo que estaba haciendo. Sujetó a su hermano con indecisión al principio, y enseguida, cambiando un poco la posición de su mano, con el índice y el pulgar, recorrió su longitud en reconocimiento. Scott jadeó también, ansioso por sentir su contacto. Entonces, él lo sujetó a su vez con movimientos firmes y seguros, envolviéndolo en su mano y empezando a acariciarlo en movimientos ascendentes, descendentes, y leves apretones, enseñándolo, dirigiéndolo. Virgil aprendía rápido, aunque algo torpe e inseguro, pero al fin, después de algunos minutos, ambos se masturbaban mutuamente, entre jadeos apagados. Hasta que Scott decidió cambiar de posición antes de que el clímax los alcanzara.

—Espera… vamos a la cama… —le susurró tratando de controlarse.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Virgil al escucharlo fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba.

—N-no… Scott, no… —Lo soltó de pronto, viéndolo con expresión casi aterrorizada. Scott lo soltó también y lo abrazó, tratando de calmarlo.   

—Oh, Virgil, no, tranquilo —acarició sus hombros y su cabello, mientras lo mantenía contra su pecho en una actitud protectora—. Dios sabe cuánto deseo hacerte mío, cuánto deseo hacerte el amor, pero no puedo forzarte. No voy a hacerlo, sólo quiero que te pongas cómodo, y que vayamos despacio, a tu ritmo. No haremos nada que no desees.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, hasta que Virgil asintió, dejando que su hermano lo condujera hacia la cama. Se recostó en ella, viendo a Scott todo el tiempo, abrumado, reconociendo que también lo deseaba, pero el miedo a lo que eso desencadenara en sus vidas lo paralizaba.

Scott se recostó a su lado, casi sobre él, sin dejar de acariciarlo. Lo observó en silencio por un par de minutos, apreciando sus labios hinchados y apetecibles, el rubor que cubría su rostro, y sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos. Después volvió a besarlo, larga, profunda y libremente, dejando que su cuerpo lo reconociera, que lo deseara, que lo _necesitara_ ; obligándolo sutilmente a que su piel se encendiese al contacto de sus dedos, que sus caricias de pronto fuesen casi como el oxígeno que lo mantenía vivo. Rompió el beso, sólo para acomodarse justo encima de él y unir su miembro con el suyo en su mano, frotándolos, imponiendo un ritmo cadencioso entre ellos, empujándolos otra vez al límite, mientras volvía a reclamar sus labios de muy variadas formas.   

Con la lengua de Scott invadiendo su boca, Virgil gimió en distintas intensidades, con el cuerpo tenso y vibrante ante el trato de su hermano, tratando de sujetar él también la mano que los envolvía, embistiendo ya sin control sobre lo que sentía.

Rompió el beso cuando el latigazo del orgasmo lo alcanzó de improviso, vaciándose entre los dedos de Scott, mientras éste besaba su cuello entre lametones y mordidas, acercándose también a su clímax. Y mientras recuperaba un poco la cordura, sintió el orgasmo de su hermano mayor, en la caliente eyaculación que se esparció por su vientre y abdomen, y los ligeros espasmos que tensaban también su cuerpo sobre el suyo, hasta que se volvió laxo y se recostó sobre él, jadeante,  exhausto, con el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello, murmurando algo que no pudo entender.

Permanecieron algunos minutos en esa forma, recuperándose, hasta que Scott decidió moverse al sentir aún tenso a su hermano. Se incorporó un poco, observándolo preocupado, y su expresión lo desconcertó.      

Virgil mantenía el rostro volteado hacia un lado, con la mirada fija en el cielo raso a su alcance, pensativo. Sus brazos permanecían a los lados de su cuerpo, y sus manos empuñadas sujetaban la sábana sobre la que estaban. No se veía feliz.

—Virgil, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

El menor suspiró, y volteando a verlo, asintió sin estar del todo convencido. Entonces lo empujó, quitándoselo de encima para levantarse de la cama y alejarse de ella sin voltear a verlo, sin decirle una sola palabra. Alcanzó la toalla tirada y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él.   

Scott permaneció sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la puerta cerrada, la sensación de vacío en el pecho, y el pensamiento angustiante de haber hecho algo muy malo dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

 

**9.-**

Casi veinticinco minutos más tarde, Virgil salió del baño.

Había vuelto a ducharse, pensando en lo ocurrido, convenciéndose de que realmente era lo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba dispuesto a hablar con su hermano acerca de ello, y de los temores que aún debía sortear. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que Scott había limpiado la cama, recogido su ropa, y había salido de ahí, cerrando también la puerta de la habitación.  

Se apresuró a vestirse con el pijama completo, y salió a buscarlo.

No lo encontró en su habitación, como había imaginado, ni en el baño de la misma. Vio que se había duchado también, posiblemente mientras él continuaba gastando el tiempo en un debate que ya había perdido contra sí mismo. Salió hacia la estancia y lo encontró en la cocineta, sentado a oscuras en uno de los banquillos de la barra, con un vaso vacío en la mano. Vestía un albornoz, y tenía la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas oscurecidas que apuntaba hacia Central Park.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio, observándolo con cautela. Sabía que ya lo había oído y al parecer, lo esperaba. No pudo hablar, puesto que Scott se le adelantó.

—No voy a justificarme —dijo en un susurro, aunque su voz se escuchó fuerte y clara, debido al silencio de la madrugada. Había en ella un leve temblor, signo inequívoco de que su hermano se estaba esforzando para mantenerse firme—. Te dije lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Te dije lo importante que eres para mí, lo que significas en mi vida. Y cuando te dije que temía hacerte daño, fue precisamente por esto —guardó silencio un momento, bajando la cabeza, y suspiró antes de volver a hablar—. Perdóname. En verdad, no sabía…

—Scott —Virgil le sujetó una mano, interrumpiéndolo, obligándolo a verlo—. No te lamentes. No hay nada qué perdonar.

—Pero…

—No, escúchame —volvió a callarlo, dispuesto a aclarar su comportamiento—. Debo responder primero a tus preguntas. Cuando me besaste, no pude detenerte porque en realidad lo deseaba. No fue producto de la borrachera de esta noche, ni de los ánimos alcoholizados que traía encima. Desde hace unos años, cuando descubrí lo que significaba el deseo por otra persona, me di cuenta que quería hacerlo, o que tú lo hicieras, pero no me atrevía a decírtelo. Esta estupidez de los tabúes sociales me ha frenado todo el tiempo; aún estoy peleando contra todos esos temores acerca de lo que pueda suceder si traspasamos todo eso. Sin embargo, eso no me detiene de sentirme celoso, y tú lo viste. Especialmente cuando te pones a flirtear con todo el mundo.

Scott se puso a la defensiva.

—No, un momento. Yo no flirteo con todo el mundo, Virgil

—Scott, no seas un imbécil y déjame terminar.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dejó el vaso en la mesa y asintió—. Continúa.

El menor suspiró, reacomodando sus pensamientos para llegar al punto que quería abordar.

—Bueno, como te dije, deseaba hacértelo saber, decirte que me provocas algo totalmente lejano a lo que las relaciones filiales provocan. Te quiero mucho, demasiado, y aunque todavía siento que los lazos familiares nos unen, siento que te quiero como algo más. Sin embargo, no sabía si tú lo entenderías y lo aceptarías, o simplemente me rechazarías. No tenía idea de lo que tú sentías por mí, y bueno, eso también me detenía.

—Eso es comprensible… uh… Virgil, eso quiere decir que tú sí eres…

—No, Scott. No lo creo. Jamás he besado a otro hombre porque ni siquiera pensaba en eso si no era contigo. Mucho menos he estado con alguien… Tú sabes.... Sólo he besado a un par de chicas.

Scott asintió, asimilando las palabras de su hermano con expresión aliviada.

—¿Qué piensas ahora?

Virgil se encogió de hombros, pero se corrigió casi enseguida.

—Bueno… cuando no sabía… fantaseaba con ese momento en que te lo decía, y te pedía ir despacio, acoplándonos y creciendo una relación. Pero te me adelantaste y ahora  no tengo idea de qué va a pasar, y no es justo.

Así que era eso.

—Oh, ya veo. Me adelanté incluso a ese momento especial que esperabas —la leve sonrisa del mayor se hizo presente—. Cierto, no es justo. Pero puedo compensarte.

Virgil entrecerró los ojos, entre enfadado y suspicaz.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Digo, después de esto…

—Aguarda aquí —dijo, levantándose y yendo a su habitación con paso apresurado. Volvió casi un par de minutos después, con un sobre en la mano. Se lo tendió a su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Espero que tengas listo tu frac. ¿O debo decir, tu vestido y tus zapatillas de tacón?

—Eres un idiota —Virgil alcanzó el sobre y lo abrió, llevándose una enorme sorpresa que casi le arrancó una exclamación. Dentro del sobre había dos boletos. Justamente, las entradas para la función de esa noche de sábado—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Scott! ¿Cómo…?

—Tengo mis influencias. De nada sirve ser guapo y carismático si no sabes cómo usar eso con inteligencia —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—, siempre a tu favor, _Virginia_.

Virgil rodó la mirada al escucharlo cambiándole género, además del tremendo desliz de vanidad de su hermano, más recomponiéndose, dejó el sobre en la mesa y se acercó al mayor.

—A veces eres insufrible. Ven aquí.

Scott sonrió en forma franca y luminosa, mientras aceptaba el beso agradecido de su hermano. Lo sujetó para que no pudiera irse después de romper el contacto, y lo invitó al dormitorio.

—Virgil, ¿te gustaría dormir conmigo? Digo, sólo dormiremos, como cuando éramos niños.

El menor lo observó, considerando la propuesta. Entonces sonrió con un gesto travieso en su mirada.

—Scott, después de lo de hace un rato, no creo que podamos dormir si estamos juntos.

—¿Eso es un no?

—Nada de eso; al contrario. Pero atente a las consecuencias, hermano.

Se rieron mientras se besaban, levantándose para ir hacia el dormitorio del mayor.

Sin embargo, debido a la hora avanzada de la madrugada, las emociones de esas últimas horas y el cansancio, cayeron profundamente dormidos en cuanto pusieron la cabeza en la almohada.


	5. CAPÍTULO IV    (Recitativo Segundo y el Aria de Scott)

**10.-**

Perezosamente, el sol apenas se anunciaba por entre algunos edificios, con un levísimo resplandor mortecino.

Virgil despertó sintiéndose totalmente desubicado. Un leve dolor de cabeza lo atacó en cuanto abrió los ojos, más lo ignoró al encontrarse de pronto con la mirada de su hermano, quien al parecer tenía un buen rato despierto. Había una chispa cálida en su mirada, misma que se acentuó con su sonrisa al verlo moverse con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hey —saludó alegre.

—Scott… —Virgil, en cambio, suspiró mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis de la mañana. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que tengo jaqueca —dijo sin querer levantarse, con los ojos cerrados y la boca seca.

Scott le acarició el cabello muy levemente, se incorporó un poco, besando su frente, y se volteó hacia el otro lado. Virgil abrió un ojo, desconcertado.

—Imaginé que te pasaría eso, así que te traje un par de aspirinas —le dijo al volver con él, mostrándole una carterilla con dos pastillas. Su hermano las alcanzó, viéndolas con desconfianza, mientras Scott volvía a moverse—. También preparé un poco de café.

Esta vez, Virgil se sentó en la cama despacio, abriendo la carterilla. Scott le acercó un vaso con agua, mismo que apuró en cuanto se echó las pastillas a la boca. Después, volvió a acostarse en forma dramática.

—Woooooo…. No vuelvo a salir contigo a emborracharme, hermano.

—Oh, vamos. No me digas que no lo disfrutaste —entonces, su sonrisa cambió; de ser radiante y tranquila, se volvió lobuna, mientras se le acercaba con intenciones muy obvias—. Especialmente estas últimas horas.

Virgil lo detuvo antes de que pudiese besarlo.

—No… es decir…. Sí, tienes razón, pero…

Scott lo vio fijamente, serio y desconcertado. —¿Pero?

Virgil suspiró.

—Bueno… hace unas horas aún estaba ebrio, y no me importaba nada de lo que pasara entre nosotros en esos momentos.

El mayor trató de incorporarse, más Virgil lo sujetó por un brazo, impidiéndoselo. Eso lo desconcertó aún más.

—Por todos los cielos, Virgil. ¿Ahora qué pasa? Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que ambos deseamos esto. Somos adultos, ya discutimos el hecho de que el tabú social del incesto no nos afectaría, y quedamos en que tendríamos esa relación que deseabas. ¿Qué hizo falta?

Virgil lo soltó, tallándose el puente de la nariz. Entonces sonrió.

—Relájate, no hizo falta nada. Es sólo que no me he lavado los dientes ni la cara, y justo ahora, antes de hacer nada, quiero una enorme taza de café. Porque debes saber que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, acostumbro tomar una taza de café.

—Oh… —Scott sonrió nuevamente, aliviado, y de pronto, se encimó sobre su hermano—. Pues eso va a cambiar, Virgil Grissom Tracy. Porque de ahora en adelante, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, tu deber es besar a tu hermano. ¡Sin peros!

Y diciendo esto, buscó sus labios, atrapándolos con los suyos, abriéndoselos con la punta de la lengua, acariciándolo con breves movimientos antes de adentrarse en su boca, jugueteando con él, provocándolo con caricias febriles, arrancando de pronto leves gemidos del otro mientras se posesionaba de su voluntad en esa forma tan placentera. El dolor de cabeza desapareció casi de inmediato.

Virgil intentó subir las manos hacia sus hombros para acariciarlo y continuar con el juego, cuando de pronto, Scott rompió el beso, levantándose precipitadamente, dejándolo con las manos extendidas al aire, desconcertado.

—Bien —dijo con expresión traviesa—. Vayamos por el café.

—Ah, desgraciado… —Virgil se levantó tras él, alcanzándolo, dándose cuenta que había sido un juego. Entre risas, ambos se empezaron a empujar hacia la cama, hasta que cayeron en ella finalmente, enredándose en una infantil competencia, cambiando poco a poco a un juego sensual, cuando se besaron entre empujones, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que terminaron abrazados en forma apasionada, sin soltarse de la caricia de sus labios, unos sobre los otros.

Scott se levantó, agitado y risueño, y empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del pijama de su hermano. Sin embargo, al enredarse con el tercero, le reclamó.

—Chispas, Virgil. ¿No has pensado usar menos ropa para dormir?

—No, me siento desnudo sin mi pijama.

Scott le dio una sonrisa pícara y desabrochó los botones restantes.

—Tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte a vivir sin recato, _Virginia_ —dijo mientras le abría la camisa. Y entonces, sin aviso y sin escuchar sus reclamos, se inclinó sobre él y besó el centro de su esternón, recorriendo con su boca el pecho de su hermano hacia un lado, hasta que alcanzó uno de sus pezones, ligeramente erecto. Lo sujetó con los labios y jugueteó pasando la punta de la lengua sobre el mismo antes de succionar un poco.

Virgil jadeó, cerrando los ojos casi en forma involuntaria, disfrutando esa caricia cambiante, de lengüetazos y pequeños apretones con labios y dientes, hasta el momento en que Scott lo chupó ruidosamente. La sensación se prolongó en medio de succiones, el paso aterciopelado y húmedo de la lengua en esa delicada y sensitiva área, mientras pellizcaba cuidadosamente el otro pezón con sus dedos.

Por algunos minutos, tal vez tres, el mayor se dedicó a juguetear en su pecho, volviendo a sus labios ocasionalmente, mientras sus manos bajaban y subían sin descanso sobre la piel de su torso. Entonces, sólo lanzándole una mirada extraña, recorrió con la lengua un camino más largo, más prolongado hacia su vientre, deteniéndose por un momento en el ombligo, y volviendo hacia un objetivo más apetecible.

Se incorporó un poco, sólo para sujetar con ambas manos el elástico del pantalón y enseguida, con sumo cuidado, despacio, fue bajándolo, descubriendo palmo a palmo el inicio de la zona púbica de su hermano. No tardó mucho en bajar la prenda, dejándolo expuesto ante su vista, ocasionando un leve gemido avergonzado del otro. Se levantó, arrodillándose a un lado, sólo para desnudarlo por completo, y al mismo tiempo desnudarse también, y enseguida se inclinó sobre él, acariciando con los labios entreabiertos la punta enrojecida y palpitante del ya erecto miembro del menor, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo. Depositó pequeños besos húmedos alrededor del glande, a lo largo del miembro, en la base del mismo, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos.

Volvió a la punta, y al sujetarla entre sus labios, volteó a verlo con mirada sonriente y pícara. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, empezó a introducirlo despacio en su boca, arrancando otro jadeo y un lánguido gemido a su hermano. Aprisionó el miembro entre su lengua y el paladar, succionando y moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, tomándose todo el tiempo para acomodarse. Eso estaba volviendo loco a Virgil.

Continuó bajando lentamente, sintiendo ahora las manos del menor en su cabello, acariciando con un poco de torpeza. Llegó hasta la base, tocando el vientre con su nariz mientras sentía que Virgil ocupaba toda su boca. Éste abrió las piernas aún más, permitiéndole quedar en medio de ellas. Después de acomodarse, Scott volvió a la carga. Entre succiones y caricias prodigadas con la lengua, subió un poco, y de pronto volvió a bajar, casi engulléndolo. Repitió eso, sacando un poco más de su boca, para volver a introducirlo más rápido, con mayor succión, esta vez sujetándolo por los glúteos para levantarlo, mientras Virgil se retorcía por la intensa sensación.

En cierto momento lo soltó, sacándolo de su boca para sujetarlo con una mano, mientras él subía hacia su pecho, alcanzando sus pezones y jugueteando con ellos, antes de ir sobre su boca y posesionarse de ella en un apasionado beso, sin perder el ritmo al masturbarlo.

Al sentir que Virgil embestía errático y desesperado contra su mano, apretó un poco la base del miembro y dejó su boca, bajando por el maxilar hasta llegar a su oído en medio de un rastro de besos pequeños y ligeros. Sabía que estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

—Eres tan hermoso… —le dijo en un terso susurro. Virgil volteó hacia él, tratando de alcanzar sus labios, más se lo impidió al incorporarse un poco, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y buscar su mirada, interrogante. Scott lo observó, encontrándolo aun más deseable con los labios entreabiertos y la forma como su rostro sonrojado acentuaba sus labios hinchados levemente, y el brillo de sus ojos—. Deseo tanto hacerte mío. ¿Me dejarás poseerte? ¿Me permitirás hacerte el amor, Virgil?

El menor acarició la mejilla de su hermano, lamiéndose los labios. No lo pensó mucho, pero tampoco se precipitó. Le sonrió débilmente, y asintió.

—Soy tuyo, Scott. No necesitas pedirme permiso para hacer lo que yo también deseo que hagas.

—Pero quiero que estés completamente seguro. Íbamos a hacer las cosas a tu manera.

Virgil se incorporó también, alcanzando a su hermano para besarlo apenas en un roce, y viéndolo anhelante, se acostó otra vez entre las almohadas.

—Yo también te deseo. No te detengas, haz el amor conmigo.

Scott sonrió y volvió a besarlo con urgencia primero, separándose apenas de él, con las frentes unidas y la anticipación vibrando entre ellos.

—Necesito prepararte —detuvo el movimiento de su mano, soltando su miembro para darle un poco de libertad—. Voltéate.

Virgil obedeció. Se volteó haciendo varios movimientos, terminando arrodillado frente al mayor, dándole la espalda con las piernas abiertas. Scott lo abrazó en esa posición, pasando sus brazos por el pecho de su hermano, amoldándose en la forma de su cuerpo. Lo sujetó en forma posesiva, alcanzando otra vez su miembro con una mano, acariciando su pecho con la otra, besando sus hombros, su cuello, y finalmente, obligándolo a voltear hacia él, para besarlo apasionadamente.

Soltó su boca y volvió a su cuello, alcanzando la parte trasera del mismo, acariciando con la punta de la nariz el área de la nuca, provocando con esa breve caricia un grato estremecimiento en el otro. Bajó el brazo con el que sujetaba su torso, y volvió a subirlo por la espalda hasta su hombro izquierdo, y ya ahí, lo empujó con delicadeza, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia delante, mientras continuaba besando su cuello en forma descendente, siguiendo la columna hasta la base de la espalda.

Al tenerlo ya totalmente inclinado, bajó la mano a su cadera. Virgil recargó los codos en la cama, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo y relajarse todo lo que fuese posible.

Lo que nunca esperó cuando Scott soltó su miembro, fue sentir ambas manos sobre sus glúteos, masajeándolos un poco, abriéndolo, exponiéndolo. No pudo evitar que sus nervios se alteraran de pronto al pensar que posiblemente su hermano lo tomaría en forma brusca. Tal vez Scott era un poco sádico, pero ya se las cobraría. Su tensión corporal fue demasiado evidente.

—O-oye, Scott… creo que deberíamos…

Este se detuvo al escucharlo, y asomándose por un lado con expresión divertida, trató de calmarlo.

—Tranquila, _Virginia_. Sé que es tu primera vez, así que seré muy gentil y cuidadoso.

Virgil volteó sobre su hombro un poco enfadado al escucharlo.

—No soy una chica. Deja de tratarme como una.

—Ya sé que no eres una chica, pero eres VIRGEN, Madonna, y eso es casi lo mismo.

—¡Scott!

—Shhhh —acentuó el agarre y besó superficialmente la sensitiva zona anal, haciéndolo jadear sorprendido—. Silencio, hermanito. Sólo disfrútalo. Relájate.

Y sin mayor preámbulo, le dio un largo y juguetón lengüetazo a lo largo del perineo hasta el delicado anillo musculoso, en donde se detuvo un momento, acariciándolo con la punta de la lengua, para enseguida, lentamente, empezar a penetrarlo con la misma.

Virgil gimió audiblemente, inclinándose contra las almohadas, apenas siendo consciente que su cuerpo reaccionaba en forma nada digna, casi moviéndose por sí solo, buscando mayor contacto con la lengua del otro.

Scott lo sujetó con fuerza, moviendo su lengua en el interior de su hermano, saliendo un poco, volviendo a entrar en él un poco más, al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban y acariciaban su espalda, sus nalgas, incluso parte del vientre, escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo cada uno de ellos como un estímulo directo a su propio miembro.

Entonces, decidió incluir los dedos en la preparación, separándose un momento para ensalivarse el índice, y enseguida, introducirlo en la ya dilatada hendidura. Poco a poco, mientras el juego continuaba, introdujo el segundo y buscó el punto adecuado para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Alcanzó a rozar la próstata, arrancándole un gemido más largo y sonoro, y lo hizo abrir aún más las piernas. Scott sonrió.

—Veo que te gustó, ¿eh?

—¿Q-qué hiciste?

—No mucho. Nada más moví así… —y esa vez, el golpecillo que le propinó en la próstata le arrancó un sollozo—. Eso es apenas la entrada al paraíso, Virg. —Se encaramó en él otra vez, haciéndolo voltear hacia atrás para besarlo profundamente, sin sacar los dedos, sin dejar de moverlos. Y al soltar sus labios, buscó otra vez su oído—. Voy a entrar. Avísame si te lastimo.

—Scott, hablas demasiado. ¡Sólo hazlo!

—Infeliz. Luego no te quejes —le dijo al tiempo que sacaba los dedos, propinándole una sonora nalgada antes de moverse hacia la mesilla de noche. Virgil vio con cierta curiosidad lo que hacía, y se sorprendió al ver que sacaba la tira de condones del cajón.

—No me digas que ya tenías todo listo.

—Soy precavido, Virgil.

—Eres un idiota. Eso es lo que eres.

—¡A callar! —con extraordinaria rapidez abrió uno de los paquetillos y se colocó el condón en forma diestra, y enseguida volvió con su hermano, empujándolo contra las almohadas. Se ensalivó  dos dedos y volvió a lubricar la zona, y se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para posicionar la punta de su miembro palpitante y muy dispuesto, en el dilatado esfínter. Se inclinó sobre la espalda del menor, y depositando un beso húmedo y candente entre sus omóplatos, empezó a penetrarlo.

Virgil se relajó al tiempo que su hermano se introducía lentamente en él, aunque sin dolor, sólo dejando esa sensación de ser abierto, poseído, llenado. El maullido placentero que la sensación le arrancó, detuvo al otro.

—¿Te lastimé?

—S-Scott… —dijo apenas con un gramo de cordura—. Si vuelves a detenerte, te juro que te doy la paliza de tu vida.

Al escucharlo, volvió a recargarse en él, besando y mordiendo ligeramente su cuello.

—O.k. Entonces sujétate.

Y sin más, lo jaló por la cadera, introduciéndose en un solo movimiento, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran, fusionándose, alcanzando de golpe la próstata. Virgil prácticamente aulló, y Scott lo tomó como la señal para moverse con completa libertad.

La estrecha calidez de su hermano empezaba a robarle también cordura, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar en esas primeras embestidas. Se enfocó en llevar a Virgil al límite, moviéndose en distintas intensidades mientras volvía a sujetar su miembro y masturbarlo.

Casi terminó cuando escuchó su nombre entre los jadeos del otro, diciéndole también que estaba por rendirse.

—S-Scott… Scott… v-voy a…

—No, no, no, no. Todavía no —se detuvo por un momento, oprimiendo con fuerza la base del miembro del otro, evitándolo. Salió de él casi sin desearlo, buscando tranquilizar su pulso—. Ven.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Ven, quiero verte —lo jaló por un brazo, ayudándolo a recostarse boca arriba, acomodándose entre sus piernas para volver a besarlo—. Quiero ver tu rostro cuando termines, Virgil. Quiero ver cómo disfrutas ese momento. Quiero verte diciendo mi nombre.

Sin más, se arrodilló entre sus piernas, levantándole una de ellas hasta su hombro, y volvió a penetrarlo. Hecho esto, se inclinó y lo besó, ahora con extremada ternura. Virgil se maravilló al pensar en esa extraordinaria dualidad que Scott lograba, incluso en esos momentos en que el instinto era el que predominaba.

Por un momento, antes de reiniciar el movimiento entre ellos, Scott se incorporó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando ver cada músculo en su pecho, en su cuello. Virgil lo acarició con los dedos, admirando cada línea de su cuerpo, antes de que volviese a inclinarse, embistiendo profunda y diestramente, lento al principio, mientras lo besaba de igual forma, incrementando la velocidad poco a poco, empezando a imponer otra vez un ritmo placentero, acoplándose sin dificultad al tiempo que volvía a sujetar el miembro de su hermano, conduciéndolo al éxtasis irremisiblemente.

Scott reconoció el momento en que el orgasmo de Virgil llegaba, cuando un ligero e insistente temblor se hizo presente en sus piernas, en su vientre, cuando sus gemidos se volvieron roncos y profundos, y el jadeo entre sus labios fue incontrolable. Lo vio morder su labio inferior varias veces, tratando de aguantar un poco más, pero cuando abrió la boca en un silencioso grito, se preparó para verlo, levantándose sobre él sin soltarlo, sin dejar de embestirlo, buscando en cada estocada el punto exacto y el tiempo oportuno, hasta que Virgil gimoteó en preámbulo a la eyaculación. Scott se apresuró en su propio clímax, y poco antes de llegar a él, pudo ver el rictus de placer de su hermano mientras se vaciaba en su mano, mojando sus vientres, jadeando su nombre con las manos crispadas y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.      

Scott se inclinó aún más sobre su hermano, ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, jadeando también y embistiendo con fuerza, sin perder el ritmo, llegando al clímax en un silencioso orgasmo, mientras terminaba en acentuados espasmos. Abrazó estrechamente a Virgil, respirando agitado, tratando de controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, casi de la misma forma que el otro hacía.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, recuperándose del agotador momento, prodigándose ligeras caricias en silencio. Hasta que Scott se movió, levantándose un poco para volver a besar a su hermano. Éste se veía agotado, así que decidió dejarlo dormir.

—Virgil, eso fue fantástico —le dijo en un quedo susurro mientras se retiraba de él, alcanzando un pañuelo desechable para limpiarse después de retirar el condón. Acto seguido se recostó a su lado y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, acomodando las mantas sobre ellos—. Descansa. No tenemos prisa.

No se lo dijo dos veces. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sintiendo la seguridad que ese abrazo les brindaba, permitiéndose soñar que las cosas habían cambiado en forma demasiado tangible, pero favorable.

 

**11.-**

 La siguiente vez que Virgil abrió los ojos, Scott dormía profundamente casi encima suyo.

El sol entraba por la ventana, y el ruido de un tráfico moderado llegaba desde la avenida. Volteó a ver el reloj, encontrándose con que apenas había dormido dos horas más. Suficientes para pasar la resaca de la noche anterior, y la locura de un par de horas antes.

Se acurrucó en el cuerpo de su hermano y lo besó despacio, dejando que sus labios se tocaran en un roce, despertándolo en forma sutil y placentera. Scott rio apenas, sin abrir los ojos.

—Scott…

—¿Mmmmmh?

—¿Me quieres mucho?

—Mmhhá.

—Entonces, ¿me traes el desayuno a la cama?

Eso lo hizo despertar por completo, dándole una mirada de reproche.

—No tientes a tu suerte, Virgil.

—Oh, por favor. Me lo debes.

El mayor se rió, soltando a su hermano. Se incorporó un poco y le revolvió el cabello.

—Te propongo esto. Vamos a desayunar, y ya ahí, decidimos qué hacer el resto de la mañana. Volvemos para encargar comida aquí, ¿se te antoja china, italiana?, bueno, lo vemos en su momento. Como decía, comemos, hacemos el amor en la ducha –sé que te encantará-, y nos preparamos para ir a la ópera sin retrasos. ¿Te parece bien?

Virgil se rio con algo de incredulidad.

—Tú, maldito perfeccionista; lo tenías todo planeado.

A lo que el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros, sólo le respondió de manera casual.

—Por supuesto. Aunque también tenía un plan alterno por si las cosas no resultaban de esta forma.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Puedo saberlo?

—No era muy distinto a este, sólo que no tenía la variable del sexo en él. Pero hubiese sido un fin de semana algo aburrido, ¿no crees?

Virgil bufó.

—Significa que te aburres conmigo. Vaya.

Scott lo sujetó con un poco de rudeza, besándolo nuevamente, antes de levantarse por completo de la cama.

—No me aburres, Virgil. Nunca pienses eso. Ahora, ve a arreglarte. Estoy empezando a sentirme hambriento, y podría comerme una vaca entera si no nos vamos pronto a desayunar.

Sin agregar más e incorporándose en toda su gloriosa desnudez, se dirigió al baño, dispuesto a iniciar el día.

Virgil lo observó con la boca abierta, admirándolo hasta que la puerta del baño se interpuso entre ellos. Se levantó de la cama, recogió su ropa y se fue a su habitación,todavía tratando de asimilar que todo lo que había ocurrido no era un sueño.

El breve dolor en su baja espalda y el cansancio en sus piernas fueron evidencia suficiente de que no era así, y mientras volvía a ducharse, su pensamiento se enredó en esos momentos pasados, en la extraordinaria primera vez a manos de su hermano mayor. No pudo dejar de preguntarse en cómo y cuánto lo había disfrutado, y si eso no era lo suficientemente erróneo como para destrozar sus vidas si continuaban en esa forma.

Porque a pesar de que había fantaseado demasiado con esa situación desde que todavía era un adolescente, sabía que las cosas cambiaban cuando las fantasías se volvían realidad. Porque cuando éstas se cumplían, las consecuencias de la vida real siempre se interponían.

Y el incesto no era cosa de poca importancia.

Mientras se vestía, a pesar de que lo había tratado de aceptar, la sombra del tabú aún lo llenaba de dudas.

Finalmente, al salir de la habitación, se encontró a su hermano en la cocineta, con una enorme taza de café en una mano mientras pasaba las hojas del periódico del día anterior, abierto sobre la barra del desayunador. Tuvo una inquietante sensación de mariposas en el estómago al verlo, siempre atractivo, siempre con esa imagen varonil y segura. Se sonrojó al pensar que se estaba comportando como una quinceañera ilusionada y trató de calmarse, aparentando normalidad.

Scott volteó hacia él al verlo de soslayo y le sonrió con ese gesto que usaba para flirtear con el mundo entero mientras le tendía la taza; eso fue un golpe bajo para la normalidad del menor. Un poco más nervioso de lo que ya se sentía, la aceptó para ocultar eso.

—Amaneciste muy atractivo, Virg. Las chicas caerán rendidas cuando te vean.

—No hagas eso, Scott —dijo casi atragantándose, sintiendo ahora como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin control. El mayor lo observó con insistencia.

—¿Hacer qué? Sólo estoy comentando algo muy obvio. ¿Estás listo?

Dando otro enorme trago, asintió. Scott le quitó la taza, dejándola en la barra, alcanzó las llaves del departamento y el auto, y se le acercó, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, guiándolo hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Elegí un pequeño café en el lado este de Central Park. He ido ahí un par de veces, y me gusta. Espero que también a ti te agrade.

—Sí, está bien. Casi siempre eliges lugares muy buenos.

—Es que no te llevaría a cualquier sitio, Virgil —diciendo eso, antes de abrir la puerta, lo besó con posesividad, ocasionando que el sonrojo que ya remitía volviera a incrementarse en forma exagerada. Lo separó, sonriendo al ver que jadeaba ligeramente. Virgil tuvo que sostenerse momentáneamente de él, mareado por el arrebato—. Te mereces lo mejor. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Soltándolo, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a salir.   

Minutos más tarde, ambos hermanos abordaban el auto y salían hacia la ciudad.

A través de los cristales oscuros de sus lentes, Scott lo observaba de tanto en tanto mientras conducía. Virgil permanecía silencioso, repasando una y otra vez algunos de los tracks que se mostraban en la pantalla digital del estéreo, como si estuviese eligiendo alguno.

—Estás muy serio —le dijo al fin, al ver que volvía al inicio de la lista sin elegir nada.

—¿Mmmmh? Oh, no. Estaba pensando en qué música es adecuada a este momento.

—Hey, y tú me acusas de perfeccionista.

—No es lo mismo, Scott —se defendió el menor.

—O.k. Te ayudaré. Un poco de rock heavy, tal vez pop…

—Estaré demente si permito que me tortures con algo así —le dijo en tono de reproche, eligiendo uno de los tracks casi de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no? Esa también es música, y de buena calidad —el otro rodó la mirada y se arrellanó en el asiento mientras la melodía de jazz ligero inundaba el interior del auto. Scott sonrió—. ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil elegir.

Virgil suspiró, antes de volver a perder su mirada en el exterior.

—Sí, tienes razón. No lo era.

 

**12.-**

Compartieron el desayuno en un pequeño y acogedor establecimiento, observando a través del enorme ventanal el ir y venir de la gente que transitaba por la acera, mientras conversaban, siendo Scott quien hablara la mayor parte del tiempo, tratando de mantener a su hermano dentro de la conversación.

—Entonces… —dijo finalmente, mientras terminaba con la taza de café—. Serán sólo seis meses más, en lo que termino el doctorado. Después de eso, de vuelta a Nueva York. Cerca de ti.

Virgil lo observaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, todavía con una parte del plato sin terminar. Mantenía esa extraña seriedad que se había acentuado mientras hablaban.

—¿Y después qué ocurrirá, Scott? —Preguntó en tono ácido—. ¿Qué piensas hacer después de eso?

Si su hermano no lo conociera, no le habría dado importancia a ese comentario. Sin embargo, el tono de su voz, así como su actitud, lo puso alerta. Se talló la barbilla y decidió encarar el asunto sin rodeos.

—Virgil —el tono de su voz fue motivo suficiente para causar una grave tensión en los hombros del otro. Scott lo notó enseguida—. Has estado muy serio y pensativo desde que salimos del departamento. ¿Qué ocurre?

Por varios segundos se sostuvieron la mirada, hasta que Virgil cedió, bajando un poco la cabeza al tiempo que un breve suspiro salía de sus labios.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha sucedido, Scott. Y en lo que va a pasar después de mañana.

El mayor parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundido.

—Lo más lógico es que volveremos a nuestras actividades. Tú irás al Instituto y yo me voy a casa y me prepararé para regresar a Oxford.

—Eso significa que volveremos a nuestras vidas normales, como si esto no hubiese ocurrido. ¿O podríamos considerarlo como si hubiese sido sólo una más de tus aventuras secretas?

El rostro de Scott se desencajó por una fracción de segundo. Casi enseguida se recuperó, aunque su expresión adquirió un leve tono severo.

—No, detente ahí. No sigas pensando.

—Oh, vamos, Scott. No vas a decirme que esto ha cambiado nuestras vidas por completo, y que de pronto se va a volver un cuento de hadas en donde tú y yo nos quedamos juntos y felices para siempre, a pesar de la vida real.

Scott lo observó sin entender del todo lo que Virgil le decía. Así que decidió reafirmar la conversación de esa madrugada.

—Hace unas horas te lo dije. Y no sólo a ti; también se lo confesé al tipo más bocazas de ese bar, porque deseaba que todo mundo lo supiera. Eres y siempre serás el amor de mi vida. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no es de hoy, ni por una fiebre pasajera. Esto es real. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Oh, bien. Deseas que todo el mundo se entere. ¿Se lo dirás entonces a la familia? Porque debes saber que si el mundo se entera, también ellos tendrán que hacerlo.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora…

—¿Entonces cuándo lo hablaremos? Porque eso es parte de la realidad, Scott. Nuestra familia es parte de nuestra vida, y tarde o temprano lo descubrirán.

—Basta, Virgil –trató de detenerlo con cierta alarma.

—¿Cómo se los harás saber? ¿Vas a pedirle mi mano a papá? ¿Qué crees que te dirá, si es que eso no lo mata antes? ¿Y la abuela, y John, o Gordon, o Alan?

—Virgil, no seas ridículo —Scott bajó la voz al darse cuenta que empezaban a discutir.

—¿Yo, ridículo? —sin embargo, Virgil dejó que la ofuscación le ganara—. Lo único que estoy tratando de decirte es que esto no va a funcionar. La realidad no nos lo va a permitir.

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual, el mayor lo vio desconcertado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a funcionar?

—¡Pues eso, precisamente! Esto no va a funcionar porque ni siquiera podemos entrar en el concepto de pareja gay. Esto es otra cosa, y es un error. A la vista de todo el mundo, _ES.UN.ERROR_.

—¿Un error? ¿Consideras mis sentimientos un error? ¡Esto es lo que yo siento por ti, Virgil! Si lo que pretendes es estandarizarnos, entonces sí, considéranos una pareja gay. No voy a cambiar mis sentimientos por tus temores, ni siquiera por la familia...

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No somos una pareja gay! ¡Eres mi hermano!

Virgil guardó silencio repentinamente al ver el gesto de Scott. Éste lo veía con ojos enormes, la boca ligeramente abierta, sin palabras, sorprendido por ese arrebato. Un espeso silencio los envolvió no sólo a ellos. Varios de los comensales de las mesas cercanas los observaban, también sorprendidos. El menor de los Tracy deseó que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

Scott se levantó apresuradamente, con la cartera en la mano. Al tiempo que sacaba un billete que cubría su cuenta casi tres veces, se lo recriminó.

—Genial, Virgil, sigue gritando. Medio Manhattan no te escuchó —se dio la vuelta, dejando el billete sobre la mesa y se retiró unos pasos. Entonces se detuvo—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí para que todos te admiren, o vienes?

Y sin más, caminó hacia la entrada del lugar. Virgil reaccionó casi enseguida, levantándose con torpeza de su lugar para ir detrás de su hermano. Tropezó un par de veces, sintiendo las miradas de la gente siguiéndolo, y se maldijo internamente.

Al salir del establecimiento, caminaron con paso apresurado, sin hablar. Virgil tuvo un poco de dificultad para alcanzarlo. Poco antes de llegar al auto, el mayor se detuvo en forma abrupta, obligándolo a detenerse detrás de él, y lo confrontó.

—¿Por qué fue eso, Virgil?

El menor hizo un gesto indeciso, aún sonrojado.

—Estoy confundido, Scott.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Se suponía que ya lo habíamos superado. Dos veces.

—No me refiero a esto del tabú, ni de los sentimientos de ambos.

—Ah, de acuerdo. No era eso, y sin embargo fue exactamente lo que sacaste frente a una docena de desconocidos. Claro que no fue nada de eso.

Virgil se desesperó. Su pensamiento era un caos.

—No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que… Scott, la familia nunca va a aceptar lo que está sucediendo...

—¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¡Cada día, desde el momento en que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti, lo he hecho! Siempre supe que corría el enorme riesgo de ser rechazado y humillado por eso, pero no me importa. Ya no, porque eres tú quien me importa.

Virgil se mordió el labio inferior, afligido.

—Van a separarnos. De alguna manera lo harán.

—No lo permitiré. Voy a pelear por ti, con todas mis fuerzas.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no parecieron alentar al menor. Éste sólo suspiró en un gesto dolido y frustrado.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si aún sin la intervención de la familia, vamos a separarnos en un par de días?

—Pero no es para siempre.

—No, pero será por mucho tiempo. Tú vuelves a tu vida, en Inglaterra, mientras yo me quedo aquí, tratando de mantenerme cuerdo, sin querer pensar en qué vas a estar haciendo todo ese tiempo, con tantas personas a tu alrededor que no sólo te admiran, sino que te desean. Una relación así no puede funcionar.

Scott cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aún más sorprendido.

—¿Temes que pueda encontrar a alguien más mientras estamos separados? ¿Crees que voy a ser un Casanova infiel mientras tú no me ves?

Virgil se encogió de hombros, dejando ver en su expresión que así era.

—No puedes evitarlo, Scott. Tu carácter extrovertido y sociable te lo exigiría. Es lo más lógico que puede suceder, y no quiero sufrir por eso. No puedo permitir que eso pase y por eso, no puedo tampoco confiar en que esto funcione. No puedo confiar plenamente en ti.

—Virgil, ¿qué estás tratando de decir con eso?

—Que no voy a obligarte ni a exigirte que sigamos juntos. No en este momento, no mientras no tengamos las cosas claras y la familia no sea un impedimento entre nosotros.

—No entiendo...

—Te estoy diciendo que por ahora no podemos ser nada más que hermanos. No mientras estemos separados.

—Virgil, pero lo que sucedió hoy... lo que hicimos...

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Déjalo como una aventura de fin de semana! No pasó nada más que el haber descubierto que ambos sentimos lo mismo, y que es posible, pero no ahora. Déjalo así.

Scott negó con un gesto, bajando la cabeza. Cerró los ojos cuando un agudo dolor en el pecho lo asaltó por un momento. Nunca antes lo había sentido, pero conocía eso. Ya alguien alguna vez le había descrito lo que era sentir cómo el corazón se hacía pedazos.

—No lo puedo creer… —subió su mirada, buscando por un segundo la de su hermano. Virgil se quedó sin aire al ver una enorme sombra de tristeza en ella—. No confías en mí… Ni siquiera nos hemos separado y tus prejuicios ya te hacen creer que te voy a engañar… Esto es…

Ambos guardaron silencio. Scott había desviado la vista hacia la calle, tratando de evitar que la emoción le ganara. Sin embargo, estaba perdiendo ese control. Tomó una rápida decisión, a pesar de que se sentía aturdido. Suspiró profundamente, descruzó los brazos y buscó las llaves del auto, tendiéndoselas a Virgil. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrarse la voz, y que ésta no se le quebrara al hablarle.

—Llévate tú el auto. Yo tengo algo qué hacer.

Virgil se sintió de pronto desvalido al alcanzar las llaves.

—¿A-a dónde vas?

—Te veo en el departamento —sin darle mayor explicación, echó a andar con rapidez.

Virgil lo alcanzó, parándose frente a él.

—Espera. No hemos terminado con esto.

—Virgil, no quiero hablar más. Acabas de terminar una relación que ni siquiera ha empezado como tal; me acabas de rechazar, y todo por temores infundados, por celos, por tu inseguridad, a pesar de que te lo he dicho una y otra vez. Jamás dejaré que alguien te haga daño, y menos aún, yo jamás te haría daño porque te amo demasiado como para tratar de lastimarte con algo tan ruin como una infidelidad.

 —Scott, lo siento, pero…

El mayor levantó la mano hasta su rostro, rozando sus labios para hacerlo callar. Sólo negó otra vez con un gesto, y se retiró.

—Por favor, no digas nada más. Necesito despejarme un poco. Te veo en el departamento. 

Virgil no pudo detenerlo. Sólo lo vio irse, sintiendo un gran remordimiento al darse cuenta que su hermano caminaba como si llevara una enorme carga sobre sus hombros.


	6. CAPÍTULO  V   (El Aria de Virgil Tracy)

**13.-**

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Scott llegó al edificio de departamentos. Llevaba algunas bolsas de un restaurante italiano y una de una librería.

Mientras subía hasta el departamento, solo en el cubo del elevador, se recargó en el muro de espejos y suspiró, tranquilizándose.

Virgil se levantó del sillón en el que había estado las últimas tres horas, pensando, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría. Se quedó ahí, de pie junto al mueble.

Scott entró despacio, revisando el lugar. Fue hacia la cocina viendo furtivamente hacia el interior, dejando las bolsas en una encimera. Todo continuaba tal como lo habían dejado en la mañana. Se quitó los lentes oscuros y se asomó a la estancia.

—¿Virgil? —lo vio parado a un lado del sillón, observándolo expectante, en silencio—. Pensé que no estabas. ¿Ya comiste?

—No —fue su escueta respuesta, viendo a su hermano mayor alcanzar la taza de la barra y llevarla al fregador. Caminó aún indeciso hasta la cocina.

—Bien, perfecto —Scott empezó a sacar platos y vasos de la alacena bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano; en algún momento se volvió a verlo y le sonrió levemente. Se veía demacrado, y tenía los ojos ligeramente irritados—. ¿Tienes hambre? Traje comida italiana.

Se acercó despacio, mientras Scott abría una de las bolsas para sacar dos contenedores. Los abrió y sirvió dos porciones de cada uno, llevando los platones a la isla de la cocineta. Enseguida, volvió hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de vino ya abierta. La llevó también a la barra, junto con dos copas  y volvió a hablar.

—Ayúdame a llevar esto al comedor. Ah, trae cubiertos.

Como saliendo de un trance, asintió y obedeció, siguiendo a su hermano hacia el comedor. Scott esperó a que tomara un lugar para elegir el que quedaba frente a él. Volvió a la cocina y regresó con dos platos pequeños y un contenedor con ensalada. Los dejó sobre la mesa y procedió a servir las copas con el vino. Al dejar la de su hermano frente a él, éste le sujetó el brazo, evitando que se retirara.

—Te llamé. Y también te dejé muchos mensajes.

—Lo sé. Los vi hace un rato.

—¿Por qué no me contestaste? ¿A dónde fuiste?

Scott se soltó de su agarre y fue a su lugar, sirviendo su copa, pensativo. Al sentarse, la sonrisa se había disipado.

—Fui a la avenida Madison, a varias tiendas. Estuve viendo libros y otras cosas. Y sí, apagué el teléfono. Te dije que necesitaba despejarme; no tenía humor para responder llamadas —el menor iba a replicar, pero el mayor se le adelantó—. Virgil, me gustaría comer en forma tranquila, sin discutir. ¿Podemos dejar eso para después? Por favor.

No tuvo más remedio que acceder a esa petición. Scott se veía cansado. Suspiró y asintió con un gesto  resignado, al tiempo que se relajaba, bajando la vista hacia la mesa.

Hubo un tenso silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que el mayor empezó una conversación trivial acerca de los libros y algunas revistas que había visto, tratando de romper esa tensión entre ellos. Virgil cambió su actitud al darse cuenta de que su hermano intentaba no actuar como si fuesen un matrimonio en plena pelea, y lo siguió, tratando de no decir algo inadecuado.

Se sorprendió también al ver que se encontraba hambriento, y que tal vez no lo había notado debido a la preocupación.

Al terminar, Scott se levantó, recogiendo los platos para llevarlos a la cocina, seguido nuevamente por su hermano. Una frágil sonrisa se veía en su rostro, ya más tranquilo.

—Aún nos falta algo, Virg. ¿Podrías preparar un poco de café mientras limpio aquí?

—Claro —asintió con docilidad, apresurándose mientras su hermano limpiaba los platos y copas para dejarlos en el lavavajillas. Pero no se quedó en silencio—. Oye, Scott.

—¿Sí?

—¿Iremos a la ópera?

El otro alcanzó un par de platos pequeños y unas cucharillas, asintiendo.

—Por supuesto. No querrás perderte tu regalo de cumpleaños por una discusión ridícula.

Virgil se tensó otra vez al oírlo, y Scott se percató que había cometido un error.

—Scott, lo que discutimos esta mañana no tiene nada de rid...

—No, no, no —el mayor se volteó hacia él, dejando todo para abrazarlo en forma sorpresiva, obligándolo a guardar silencio. Le sujetó la cabeza contra su pecho y se disculpó en un quedo susurro—. No quise decir eso. Perdóname.

Virgil se removió incómodo y el otro lo soltó. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo, antes de que Scott se volteara hacia la mesada, buscando otra de las bolsas que no había abierto. Sus manos temblaban un poco y su sonrisa había desaparecido otra vez.  Sin embargo, trataba de mantenerse enfocado en lo que hacía.

—Traje algo más para celebrar —dijo mientras sacaba una caja de cartón y plástico, por el que se veía un pequeño pastel, delicadamente adornado con motivos musicales—. Una fiesta de cumpleaños no es tal si falta el pastel, ¿no crees?

Eso lo desarmó por completo. Asintió en silencio y retomó lo que hacía. Sacó dos tazas y sirvió el café recién hecho en ellas. Ambos volvieron a la mesa, sentándose en sus lugares anteriores.

El mayor sirvió dos rebanadas, y alcanzando su taza, la levantó a manera de brindis.

—Sé que faltan dos semanas todavía, pero no voy a estar aquí en esas fechas. Quise festejarte en esta forma, y… —se interrumpió, pensando rápidamente, y al fin se decidió—. Feliz cumpleaños, Virgil.

Su hermano levantó también su taza, chocándola levemente con la otra.

—Gracias, Scott.

Le sonrió y el otro le correspondió, aunque su expresión estaba impregnada de melancolía. Comieron el pastel conversando, después de que el mayor le entregara un libro como regalo.

Poco después, revisando su reloj, Scott se levantó de la mesa.

—Bien, creo que es momento de que empecemos a arreglarnos. Tenemos hora y media para irnos y llegar a tiempo. Deja todo, ya llegaremos a terminar y limpiar.

Diciendo esto, se dirigió hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella, dejando a su hermano bastante confundido. Virgil suspiró, levantándose también de la mesa, y con paso cansado fue también a su habitación, sintiendo que sus dudas ahora tomaban más fuerza.

 

**14.-**

**Vestíbulo principal del MET.**

Llegaron con casi quince minutos de anticipación.

Vestían el obligatorio frac negro, lo que les daba un porte sumamente elegante, haciendo que muchas miradas femeninas, y alguna que otra masculina, se enfocaran en ellos. Llevaban también cada uno un abrigo ligero, largo y elegante, mismo que se quitaron y dejaron en el vestidor del teatro, en donde encontraron y saludaron a varias personas conocidas. Mientras se dirigían hacia el área principal del mezanine, Scott se volvió hacia él y lo detuvo un momento, arreglándole el corbatín. Virgil hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el vacío en su estómago ante ese gesto, y la rara sombra de tristeza que envolvía a su hermano.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan elegante, Virg. Creo que vas a ser nominado el Soltero del Año.

—No, Scott. Ese es tu título de cada año. No creo que alguien te desbanque por un buen rato.

—Já, no lo creo. Puedo apostar que no tardan en venir a pedirte algún autógrafo. Sólo espera un poco, que tu fama viene en camino.

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, sumándose a la pequeña multitud que se dirigía a las escalinatas de los palcos.

Como hijos de uno de los hombres influyentes y adinerados de la ciudad, fueron reconocidos de inmediato por algunos de los paparazzi que deambulaban por el vestíbulo, fotografiando a cuanto personaje consideraban interesante. Eso atrajo mayor atención sobre ellos, y algunos rumores a su alrededor. Scott se veía bastante relajado en ese medio, muy al contrario que su hermano menor, quien de pronto se vio acosado por un par de pseudo reporteros sensacionalistas. Hasta que el mayor lo rescató, llevándolo casi corriendo hacia la escalinata que llevaba a los palcos.

Llegaron al designado para ellos, aún riéndose como un par de adolescentes traviesos, sentándose en sus lugares. El mayor aprovechó para hacerle una pequeña broma.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que serías famoso hoy.

 —¿Famoso? ¡Me estaban acosando, Scott!

—Bueno, sí. Esa periodista no dejaba de verte como si quisiera darte de mordidas, hermano.

—Sólo hacía su trabajo —replicó todavía sonrojado.

—Oh, claro. Su trabajo es darte su teléfono en una tarjeta con los labios impresos, mientras te guiña ambos ojos y casi intenta desnudarte. Ajá.

—¡Claro que no!

—Oh, Virgil, Virgil. Yo los vi, no puedes negarlo —dijo con ese tono sonriente, arrellanándose en su silla. El otro lo observó suspicaz.

—¿Estás celoso, Scott?

Eso lo hizo paralizarse por un momento, cosa que su hermano percibió, divertido. Sin embargo, se recompuso lo más rápido posible, sonriéndole.

—Por supuesto que no, hermanito. No te celaría por tratar de robarme el protagonismo social que estos señores nos dan sin motivo. De hecho, sería justo que tú también compartieses mi suerte en esto de ser víctima de sus acosos. Créeme, Virgil. A veces es muy agotador ser popular y famoso.

Virgil sólo rodó la mirada, con un leve resoplido de desaprobación y resignación, en medio de una sonrisa.

—Eres imposible —le dijo, mientras se escuchaba el aviso de la tercera llamada en el sistema de sonido del auditorio.

Minutos después, ya totalmente a oscuras y viendo el desarrollo de la introducción del primer acto, Scott se cercioró en forma discreta de que no había nadie más con ellos en el palco antes de acercarse a su hermano, recargando un brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla. Subió la mano hacia la base del cuello del menor, y al primer contacto lo sintió tensarse, sorprendido. Sin inmutarse, empezó a acariciar su cabello en movimientos pausados, pasando ocasionalmente hacia su cuello, sintiendo que la tensión se desvanecía poco a poco.

Virgil no supo en qué momento se dejó seducir por ese íntimo toque de los dedos de su hermano, extraviado entre el éxtasis de la música y el contacto reconfortante que no sólo continuaba en su nuca, sino que se extendía hacia su cuello y uno de sus hombros. Se dio cuenta, casi al final del primer acto, que se había recostado sobre el hombro de Scott, y éste ahora lo mantenía en un medio abrazo, acariciando desde el hombro hacia una parte de su brazo, con la mejilla recargada a su vez sobre su cabeza.

Se movió con la intención de apartarse, más el mayor lo sostuvo con un poco de fuerza en el medio abrazo en el que lo mantenía. Entonces volteó un poco con él y habló con voz queda.

 —Hey, Virg. ¿En qué momento veremos a la señora gorda del casco con cuernitos?

Virgil volvió a forcejear, esta vez logrando soltarse.

—No seas irreverente —le riñó en un siseo, justo cuando el acto terminaba. Un estallido de aplausos marcó el momento en que las luces se encendieron, y ellos se separaron por completo, uniéndose al coro de aplausos también.

Mientras el sonido de palmadas era reemplazado por murmullos que subían de intensidad, después de que el telón bajó, Scott se levantó, estirándose un poco.

—En serio, Virgil. Esperaba ver a esa señora cantando mientras un conejo corre por el escenario.

—Scott, te hizo mucho daño ver tanta televisión —dijo el menor, viéndolo con cierta suspicacia y una breve sonrisa—. ¿Estás entendiendo la obra?

—La verdad, no. Voy a ir por algo para tomar. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? 

—Voy contigo —se apresuró a seguirlo—. Así te explico un poco de qué se trata, y evito quedarme aquí, aburriéndome mientras tú te diviertes.

Bajaron sin prisa, conversando, siendo otra vez blanco de miradas indiscretas y comentarios de muy diversa índole. Discretamente y sin perder la atención a lo que su hermano le decía, Scott saludó de manera fugaz a varias personas conocidas, tales como empresarios asociados con Jeff de alguna manera, gente que no conocía pero que los saludaban como si fuesen amigos de tiempo,  y mujeres que lo acechaban con todo el interés brillando en la mirada, con intenciones de acercarse a ellos en plan demasiado amistoso. Virgil trató de no pensar en eso último, esforzándose por no perder el hilo de la conversación cada vez que su hermano hacía una inclinación de cabeza a alguien.

Cuando llegaron a la barra, Virgil terminó de relatarle la historia que encerraba la ópera esa noche.

—…y por eso se supone que es una tragedia. No por haber sucesos fatales, pero esa es la idea.

—Por supuesto que debe serlo. Si los enamorados se quedan con un palmo de narices, siempre será una tragedia. Vaya novelón —Virgil no pudo evitar otro bufido de fingida exasperación, misma que arrancó una leve risa a su hermano—. ¿Qué te pido?

—Un Martini.

Cuando el mayor se volteó hacia la barra para pedir sus bebidas, una muy atractiva mujer se detuvo a su lado, mostrándose muy entusiasmada al verlo.

—¿Scott? ¿Scott Tracy?

Ambos hermanos voltearon al escucharla, y justo antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar, ella se le echó encima, plantándole a Scott un ardiente beso en la boca.

   

**15.-**

Virgil estaba acurrucado en su silla, solo, jugueteando con el programa de mano en forma ausente.

El segundo acto había dado inicio minutos antes y Scott continuaba desaparecido.

Todo había sucedido de manera vertiginosa. Tan así, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad para decir o hacer algo.

Después del muy efusivo saludo con el que la mujer asaltara a su hermano, éste los presentó, entre abochornado y sumamente complacido. A partir de ese momento, ella se le pegó como lapa, ignorándolo a él por completo, tratando de acaparar todo el tiempo a Scott. Al grado de que éste se había ido con ella cuando se anunció la segunda llamada, dejándolo en el mezanine, sólo con la aseveración de que estaría en el palco a tiempo. 

Por supuesto, Scott nunca llegó antes del inicio, y él permanecía ahí, desconcertado, lleno de mayores dudas con respecto a lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y para colmo de todos sus males, celoso a morir. Durante ese tiempo, en medio de acordes y cantatas a las que no les puso mucha atención, sus cambios de ánimo se acentuaron; del desconcierto pasó a la decepción, después al enfado, y finalmente, rindiéndose ante la idea de que su corazonada sería totalmente cierta con respecto al fracaso sentimental de ambos, trató de concentrarse en el resto de la obra, fallando estrepitosamente.

Incluso tuvo un breve momento en que su desilusión lo llevara a burlarse de sí mismo, llamándose _Señor Butterfly_. No lo podía evitar.

De esa forma, los minutos que duró el segundo acto se le antojaron eternos, y sólo por inercia, cuando concluyó, se unió con desgano al coro de aplausos y se levantó casi enseguida, saliendo del palco para bajar nuevamente al mezanine, hacia el área de servicios.

Poco después, al volver a la escalinata, pudo ver a su hermano en una de las puertas de entrada al recinto, conversando aún con esa mujer. Antes de que pudiese subir, un conocido de su padre lo abordó, impidiéndole irse. Scott volteó en ese momento hacia ahí, y al descubrirlo le hizo un breve gesto con la mano, a manera de saludo. Después de eso, besó a la joven en una mejilla como una respetuosa despedida y se apartó de ella, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Virgil se despidió entonces de la persona con quien hablaba, y sin esperar a su hermano, subió con paso rápido. El mayor lo alcanzó casi al final de la misma, sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía lápiz labial en las mejillas, entre marcas de labios y manchas un poco borroneadas, también en los labios y  una mancha carmín en la camisa blanca. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Hey.

—Creí que no te vería por el resto de la noche, hermano —le dijo sin poder evitar el tono amargo en su voz. Scott pareció no darse cuenta de eso, y rió levemente.

—¿Cómo crees que haría eso, Virg? —Respondió con una palmadita en su hombro—. Vine contigo y me iré contigo.

Virgil se encogió de hombros, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, Sin embargo, sus sentimientos continuaban traicionándolo.

—Sí, claro. Eso si no continúas flirteando —quiso morderse la lengua, pero ya lo había dicho. Scott volteó a verlo, esta vez sin poder fingir que no lo había oído. Era demasiado obvio.

—Virgil, no estoy flirteando con nadie. Lo ocurrido me tomó completamente por sorpresa —el menor le lanzó una furtiva mirada sin dejar de caminar—. Mira, Hellen es una muy buena amiga, y no nos habíamos visto en años…

—Scott, yo también tengo muy buenas amigas, y ninguna me ha saludado metiéndome la lengua hasta la garganta, tal como tu amiga lo hizo.

Scott se encogió de hombros con cierta incomodidad. Su sonrisa había menguado.

—Lo sé. Es muy efusiva.

—Sí, me di cuenta…

Scott lo detuvo abruptamente, sujetándolo por un brazo justo afuera del palco, bajando la voz.

—Deja de comportarte como una quinceañera. No voy a permitir que me armes una escenita de celos aquí.

Virgil se soltó de él de un manotazo, sumamente enfadado ahora.

—Tienes razón. No soy una chica, no estamos casados y yo no tengo ningún derecho a decidir lo que haces con tu vida. Cierto.

—Virgil… —su tono de advertencia no lo amedrentó.

—No, está bien, Scott —cuando su hermano intentó sujetarlo otra vez, sólo levantó los brazos un poco, haciendo que el otro se detuviera—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque trates de negarlo cientos de veces, _eso_ que pasó con nosotros no ha sido más que un acostón sin importancia. Ya lo entendí, gracias por dejármelo en claro.

Scott soltó un leve jadeo al escuchar eso. La expresión de su rostro cambió a una desconcertada sorpresa. Jamás hubiese esperado que Virgil lo considerara de esa forma.

—No fue así, Virgil. Espera...

Intentó seguirlo hacia el interior del palco, más este lo detuvo otra vez, poniéndole un pañuelo en forma brusca contra su pecho.

—Ve a limpiarte el lápiz de labios que tienes embarrado por toda la cara. Das muy mala imagen.

Acto seguido entró al lugar, dejándolo a él sin saber exactamente qué hacer. El golpe que le había dado su hermano al dejarle el pañuelo no había dolido, pero sí lo que estaba ocurriendo. Scott sujetó el pañuelo y bajó la cabeza, retirándose hacia los servicios.

Al llegar frente al enorme espejo de los lavamanos y ver su imagen reflejada en él, masculló una breve maldición y se apresuró a limpiarse las manchas de color carmín en su rostro. El agua fría lo ayudó a calmarse, pensando en las palabras de Virgil. Tenía que deshacer ese malentendido, tenía que arreglar el desastre en el que de pronto se habían enredado, antes de que se agravara y todo se fuera al traste. Tenía que demostrarle que lo ocurrido no era sólo por la calentura momentánea de una borrachera, tal como se lo había reprochado. Porque era algo de toda la vida, de ambos.

Volvió al palco apenas a tiempo, segundos antes de que iniciara el tercer y último acto. Al entrar, encontró a su hermano sentado hasta el frente, con ambos brazos recargados sobre el balconcillo y la barbilla descansando en ellos, viendo hacia el escenario con aire ausente. No volteó a verlo ni siquiera cuando hizo un poco de ruido al mover su silla y sentarse detrás de él.

Ambos permanecieron así durante todo el tempo que duró el acto, hasta el movimiento del aria culminante. Scott se acercó un poco más a su hermano, y pudo ver que éste, a pesar de tener la atención centrada en la escena que se desarrollaba en el escenario, tenía las manos empuñadas con fuerza, y respiraba pesadamente.

Puso entonces atención al desarrollo de la escena, reconociendo la tragedia de los protagonistas lamentándose entre cantos por la separación inevitable, por sus planes frustrados, y por sus sentimientos aniquilados.

Scott contuvo el aliento en las emotivas y fuertes notas que anunciaban el momento de la ruptura, sintiendo una gran angustia, y no por la obra en sí, sino por la forma en que esa actuación de pronto retrataba la situación que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Virgil.

Lo estaba perdiendo, y no, no podía permitirlo.

Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

 

**16.-**

En medio de toda la gente que atestaba el vestidor, Scott logró que una de las personas del lugar le entregara los abrigos lo más rápido posible. Se puso el suyo en cuanto estuvo fuera de la conglomeración y alcanzó a su hermano en una de las puertas de salida, en donde lo esperaba aún con expresión ausente, viendo hacia el exterior.

Al estar a su lado, lo ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con él. Sin embargo, salieron del lugar en completo silencio, y de igual forma cruzaron la terraza de la fuente sin fijarse en nadie a su alrededor. Así llegaron al estacionamiento, abordaron el auto  y se dirigieron al departamento.

Rindiéndose ante la fría manera en que el menor se comportaba, Scott decidió tomar la iniciativa y  aclarar las cosas.

—Virgil.

—No quiero hablar —fue la cortante respuesta de su hermano, situación que le terminó de crispar los nervios.

—De acuerdo, no hables. Yo tengo algunas cosas qué decirte, y eso me lo facilita —el menor soltó una especie de bufido, arrellanándose en su asiento, viendo hacia el exterior. Scott no dejó que eso lo amedrentara—. Entiendo que estés celoso y molesto por lo ocurrido, porque lo reconozco. No puedo evitar que personas como ella me busquen, incluso me acosen, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a botarte a ti por situaciones como lo ocurrido en el teatro. Jamás lo haría, porque esto que ha pasado entre nosotros es lo que cuenta.

—Scott, lo que pasó entre nosotros ha sido sólo sexo casual…

—¡No! —se detuvo en forma abrupta, ocasionando que el auto que iba tras ellos les pitara escandalosamente, rebasándolos casi de inmediato. El mayor no dejó de ver a su hermano, con gesto de enfado por lo que había dicho—. ¡No, Virgil! ¿Cuántas veces tendré qué repetírtelo? ¡No fue sexo casual, no fue un acostón de una noche de borrachera, como lo has estado afirmando! ¡Esto que pasó es lo que tú y yo sentimos y deseamos desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, hasta que el furioso coro de cláxones obligó a Scott a romper el contacto visual, maldiciendo por lo bajo y volviendo a ponerse en marcha. Se estacionó en el primer lugar disponible que encontró, aún con la enorme tensión que parecía haberse  solidificado en el interior del auto. Virgil no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Al detenerse totalmente, el menor le reclamó.

—Jamás imaginé que algo como esto pasaría. No sabía lo que pensabas hacer, y no tenía idea…

—¿Entonces por qué no me detuviste, Virgil? ¿Por qué cuando estuvimos en el comedor me dijiste que no había ningún problema?

—Porque no sabía qué estaba haciendo. No me detuve a pensar en esto como debía.

—¡Te dije lo que sentía por ti! ¡Te dije que este sentimiento es de toda mi vida!

—¡Pero eso no ameritaba que tuviésemos sexo en ese momento!

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Que te obligué?

—No.

—¿Que me aproveché de la situación, forzándote a aceptarme?

—Scott…

—¿Que te violé?

—¡No, no!

Ambos guardaron silencio, exaltados. Scott se recargó en el asiento, volteando hacia el frente del auto con expresión derrotada. Virgil se cubrió los ojos con una mano, desesperado y confundido.

Fue un momento nada más, pero se sintió como una eternidad antes de que el mayor volviera a hablar.  

—No puedo entenderlo. Te he hablado de mis sentimientos sin ocultarme; te dije lo que siento por ti, y que nada podrá interponerse entre nosotros, ni distancia ni personas, porque no puedo dejar de amarte, pero lo único que haces es rechazarme, una y otra vez.

—Ese no es el punto…

Scott se desesperó, y tuvo que preguntárselo, con un tono de voz que denotaba un cansancio profundo y una gran desilusión.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Virgil?

Su hermano se descubrió, arrinconándose entre el asiento y la portezuela, con la vista al frente, perdida en algún punto de la nada. Había un extraño jadeo en su forma de respirar. Como si fuese un sollozo sin lágrimas.

—No lo sé.

Nuevamente el silencio los envolvió cerca de dos minutos.

Scott no volteó a verlo. Asintió con un gesto y volvió a encender el auto, dirigiéndose hacia el departamento. No hablaron en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, ni al abordar el ascensor. Permanecían alejados uno del otro, incluso sin voltear a verse.

Como si el sólo contacto visual doliese demasiado.

Scott abrió la puerta principal, dejando entrar a su hermano primero. Después de cerrar, pasó de largo por la estancia y continuó hasta su recámara, encerrándose en ella. Virgil se quedó en medio del corredor que unía la estancia y la cocineta, sólo viéndolo, confundido y destrozado.

 

 **17.** -

Esa noche, Virgil tuvo largos y pesados momentos de insomnio.

Despertó varias veces, percatándose que extrañaba el abrazo protector de su hermano. Cada vez que intentaba dormir, de pronto su mente lo asaltaba con preguntas demasiado recurrentes y directas acerca de sus sentimientos, de lo que realmente deseaba, y cuánto deseaba a su hermano como para propiciar una separación definitiva.

O como para permitir que la familia, el escándalo y el rechazo les afectara.

Por otro lado, la distancia entre ellos cuando volviesen a sus actividades sería demasiada, y pasarían mucho tiempo sin verse. Meses, de hecho. Eso era algo que tal vez no podría soportar.  

Además, su conciencia interfería ahora, obligándolo a cuestionarse si estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Mismas que podrían ser, incluso, muy graves.

No podía arriesgar ni su carrera ni la de Scott por una situación que podría dar lugar a fuertes escándalos y la desaprobación social, ni qué decir de la desaprobación de su familia. No podía siquiera pensar que por causa de ese deseo extraño entre ellos, su hermano saliera perjudicado, porque al ser el mayor, sería quien quedaría, ante la vista de todos, como el que lo había seducido y obligado a una relación incestuosa, aunque ambos lo hubiesen decidido. Y si eso sucedía, lo más probable sería que los obligarían a separarse.

Legalmente y de por vida.

Ese último pensamiento lo mantuvo despierto por varias horas, entre breves lapsos de lágrimas incontrolables, negación y mucha desesperanza. Hasta que llegó el amanecer y pudo conciliar el sueño, más por cansancio que por otra cosa.

Despertó cerca de las ocho y media de la mañana, con una fenomenal resaca debido a la noche de insomnio y pensamientos angustiantes. Se levantó y de inmediato fue al baño, dándose una ducha rápida para tratar de despejarse y aminorar un poco el malestar. Después de vestirse y al salir de la habitación, se encontró con la novedad de que estaba completamente solo. La puerta de la recámara de Scott estaba abierta, y se alcanzaba a ver la cama arreglada.

Lo buscó, tratando de ser discreto, asomándose un poco a la habitación, dándose cuenta que estaba desierta. Fue a la estancia y a la cocina, pasando por el comedor, y no halló rastros de él.

Una curiosa sensación de abandono se instaló en su pecho, más la desechó, tratando de no pensar que tal vez se había ido, dejándolo ahí, sin importarle cómo iba a volver a Massachusetts. 

Trató de calmarse, volviendo a la cocineta mientras pensaba qué hacer. Entonces se percató que la cafetera estaba puesta, y había café recién hecho en ella. Antes de que pudiese hacerse mil y un preguntas, la puerta principal se abrió y Scott entró al departamento vistiendo un traje deportivo; sudaba copiosamente y su rostro estaba todavía sonrojado. A pesar de eso, se veía demacrado. Aún jadeaba un poco, posiblemente por el ejercicio que había hecho.  

—Hola, Virg —lo saludó, pasando por un lado para alcanzar un vaso y servirse agua. Su hermano se volvió hacia él, aún preguntándose si era real la gélida sombra en su mirada y su tono de voz, amable, pero indiferente—. ¿Ya desayunaste? 

—N-no, aún no.

—Pensaba ir a casa. Podríamos llegar a desayunar allá —Scott dejó el vaso en el lavavajillas y se dirigió a su habitación mientras se quitaba la chamarra ligera del traje con algo de desgano. No volvió a ver a su hermano—. Saludas a la familia y pasas el día con ellos, y ya en la tarde, te llevo de regreso al Instituto.

—Scott…

—Piénsalo y me avisas si te parece buena idea. Voy a ducharme.

Sin darle oportunidad, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación. Al parecer, Scott también había pensado lo mismo que él durante la noche, y empezaba a llevar a cabo todo un plan para desligarse sentimentalmente de él.

Virgil suspiró, yendo hacia la cocineta. Se sirvió una taza con café y decidió esperarlo sentado en la estancia. Tenía todas sus cosas listas —ni siquiera había tocado la mochila que llevaba—, así que sólo quedaba hacer un poco de tiempo para ir a casa.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de pensar en que ese sería el último día que estarían juntos, y la imagen de su hermano, con el rostro demacrado y las ojeras que denotaban una noche sin dormir, más el recuerdo de esa apasionada forma de hacerlo suyo, su calidez y cuidado, todas y cada una de las formas en las que lo había besado…

Scott tenía razón.

No había sido un acostón, ni un deseo acicateado por la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima.

Había sido el poder dejar atrás la negación que cargaban sobre sus hombros, y la aceptación de un sentimiento largamente reprimido, tanto de uno como de otro. Había sido la verdad descubierta, y por más que insistiera, no podía mentirse. Ya no.

Lo deseaba. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Deseaba sentirse amado por su hermano mayor; deseaba por igual, amarlo con todo lo que él podía sentir, con todo lo que era capaz de entregar de sí mismo. Ya lo había intentado con otra persona, sin sentirse satisfecho, sin llegar a sentir lo que Scott lo hacía sentir. Porque sólo con él se sentía completo, amado tal como era, sin poses, sin fingimientos.

Scott lo amaba por quien era, y no por un interés frívolo, tal como lo que otros posiblemente buscaban en él.

Esa fue su epifanía.

Dejó la taza de café en una mesita lateral y se levantó apresurado, yendo hacia la habitación. Sin tocar, entró en ella, dándose cuenta que no la había asegurado. Lo más probable era que la puerta del baño tampoco tendría seguro.

Entró sigilosamente, después de haberse quitado la ropa, y se tomó un momento para apreciar la figura estilizada de su hermano por el material traslúcido de la separación de la ducha; sin pensarlo más, abrió la portezuela y entró en el cubículo.

Scott no lo había visto ni escuchado, así que se sobresaltó demasiado al oír que se abría la puerta de aluminio y mica, e intentó voltear hacia ahí, más el abrazo en el que Virgil lo envolvió lo detuvo.

—¿Q…?

—Scott, lo siento, lo siento… —el mayor sujetó con suma delicadeza las manos de su hermano, sin moverse demasiado, esperando lo que le diría—. No quiero perderte, ni como mi hermano, ni como el primero a quien he amado por toda mi vida. Pero tampoco deseo que esto nos arrastre a la ruina de nuestras vidas profesionales, o a la de la familia. No sé qué hacer, de verdad.

Scott suspiró profundamente, bajando la cabeza un poco, pensando.

Tenía sentido. Ese insistente temor que Virgil manifestaba por ellos, tenía mucho sentido. Y él siempre lo había sabido. No podía culparlo por tratar de negarse a sus sentimientos, a él. No podía siquiera enfadarse por eso.  

Tratando de no romper el abrazo de su hermano, se dio vuelta y lo abrazó a su vez, permitiendo que el agua de la ducha los alcanzara a ambos. Buscó su mirada y le sonrió levemente.

—Virgil, no vas a perderme. Sé que esto es muy difícil de aceptar, más no es imposible. Verás que encontraremos la forma en que podamos estar juntos, pero eso llevará un poco de tiempo.  

—No quisiera separarme de ti.

—Lo sé. Créeme que es una gran tortura para mí también tener que estar lejos de ti, porque eres como el oxígeno que necesito para respirar. Sólo debemos tener paciencia. Encontraremos una buena solución a esto.

Virgil estrechó el abrazo, acurrucándose otra vez contra su pecho, sintiendo los delgados hilos de agua corriendo sobre ellos. Scott le acarició los hombros y la espalda, disfrutando de ese contacto cálido y reconfortante.

Había pasado la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando que su hermano lo rechazaría definitivamente y que debería vivir con eso, conformándose sólo con verlo, con saber que estaba bien, y que era feliz en la forma en que decidiese llevar su vida. De sólo imaginarlo, la frustración y la tristeza hicieron grandes estragos en él en pocas horas.

Sin embargo, ahora veía el futuro con renovadas esperanzas.

Permanecieron así algunos segundos, hasta que Virgil levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Ayer me dijiste que me harías el amor en la ducha, y que me iba a gustar. ¿Crees que sea posible seguir con ese plan?

Scott sólo se rió, jalándolo para que el chorro de agua le cayera en el rostro. Acto seguido, lo besó casi sin darle tiempo a respirar, soltando un poco el abrazo para poder acariciarlo a sus anchas, obligándolo a recargarse contra la pared.

Virgil dejó que su hermano lo guiara, primero en un candente escarceo, cuando éste dejó de besarlo con esa posesividad característica de alguien que sabe lo que es suyo, y después, cuando se arrodilló ante él, tocándolo con gran reverencia para envolverlo diestramente con sus labios, con su lengua, haciéndolo suyo en esa forma tan particular.

Sintiendo cómo el agua caliente golpeaba su espalda, mojándolo por completo a él, y en parte a su hermano, Scott lo acarició diestramente, al tiempo que llevaba al éxtasis a Virgil en esa estrecha y húmeda caricia bucal, moviéndose tortuosamente lento al principio, engulléndolo poco a poco para después sacarlo hasta la punta y chuparla, y de nuevo, introducirlo cada vez más profundo.   
  
Virgil enredó sus dedos con cuidado entre el cabello mojado de su hermano, entre gemidos que se volvían cada vez más emotivos, con mayor volumen. Lo acarició, bajando de su cabello hacia su cuello, y luego hasta donde pudo alcanzar mientras su cadera trataba de llevar un leve ritmo, acoplándose al que Scott empezaba a imponer.

En esa forma, el mayor lo hizo terminar en su boca, preparándolo para continuar en la cama, a la que de alguna forma lograron llegar, empapados y cuidando de no resbalarse por el camino, sujetándose uno del otro.

Scott lo poseyó con enorme cuidado, manteniéndolo recostado sobre su espalda, mirándose a los ojos, en una promesa silenciosa de que no se separarían jamás, de pertenecerse para siempre. Sus frentes permanecieron unidas la mayor parte del tiempo, intercalando esos momentos en que se detenía para besarlo y también cambiar un poco el ritmo y la frecuencia con que le hacía el amor, permitiéndole sentirlo en esa intensidad, en el placer que lo revitalizaba, embistiendo lento y cadencioso, y enseguida, rápido y apasionado.

Y al terminar en él, dentro de él, besándolo con frases entrecortadas de ese sentimiento tan fuerte que los unía, sujetándose con fuerza de sus hombros, Scott dijo su nombre varias veces, afirmando su amor ante cualquier duda.

Eso fue prueba más que suficiente para Virgil de que nada ni nadie los separaría. Nunca, por el resto de sus vidas.

Scott se recostó a su lado, y no se movieron de la cama en varios minutos, en una profunda contemplación uno del otro, entre caricias y besos como promesas silentes, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se relajaran por completo después de ese momento extraordinario de la entrega.

Sin embargo, al ver el reloj, Scott decidió que debían levantarse.

—Si no nos vamos en unos minutos, me temo que no llegaremos a desayunar.

—No entiendo, Scott. Comes en cantidades industriales y no tienes un gramo de grasa. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Ejercicio, Virgil. Además, este fin de semana contigo me ha hecho bajar al menos dos kilos.

Virgil se rió, alcanzando la almohada sobre la que estaba recostado, y sacarla de un tirón de debajo de su cabeza para estampársela a su hermano de manera juguetona.

—¡Hey!

—Eres un exagerado, Scott.

—Y tú, un grosero. Ahora verás…

Entre juegos y un flirteo ligero, se levantaron, yendo al baño para ducharse ya en forma. En seguida se vistieron y arreglaron, aún con el plan de ir a la mansión Tracy, pasar el día con el resto de la familia y finalmente, volver a Massachusetts para dejar a Virgil en el Instituto.

Poco después, antes de salir, justo en la puerta principal del departamento, Scott lo abrazó y besó por varios minutos, tratando de prolongar ese tiempo lo más que pudiesen. Virgil compartía ese sentimiento desesperado, aunque intentó mostrarse fuerte ante la separación. Porque al salir de ahí, no podrían volver a tocarse de esa forma. No a la vista de nadie.  

Caminaron hacia el elevador como muchas veces lo hacían: Scott con un brazo sobre sus hombros, en un confortable silencio. No lo soltó en todo el trayecto hacia el estacionamiento, ni cuando salieron del cubículo, dirigiéndose al auto. Le abrió la portezuela del mismo, y antes de que Virgil se diese la vuelta para ocupar el lugar, Scott volvió a besarlo, posesivo y un poco salvaje, después de haber verificado que nadie los veía. Al soltarlo, se rió por la travesura, ante el leve enfado del menor.

—Estás consciente de que el lugar es público, ¿verdad?

—Estoy consciente de eso, y de que está vacío, hermanito. Despreocúpate. ¿Pones tus cosas en la cajuela?

—Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

Scott fue a la parte trasera y abrió la cajuela, dejando que Virgil colocara ahí su mochila. Después abordaron el auto y salieron hacia el área de Forest Hill.

Hacia la mansión de la familia Tracy.


	7. CAPÍTULO  VI    (Allegro Finale)

**18.-**

**Mansión Tracy. Forest Hill.**

Era cerca del medio día cuando llegaron. Los dos más jóvenes del clan Tracy los recibieron con bastante efusividad, especialmente al mayor de los hermanos. John fue más reservado al saludarlos.  
  
Jeff se encontraba también en casa, y su abuela los había ido a visitar un tiempo, antes de volver por una larga temporada a la granja, así que prácticamente, toda la familia Tracy se había reunido, y eso era motivo para celebrar, según dijeron los más jóvenes. 

El día pasó entre bromas y conversaciones amenas, con la preparación de la comida de la tarde y alguna que otra plática de negocios en los que Jeff trataba de interesar a sus hijos, y demasiados mimos por parte de su abuela. Fue un día muy agradable y feliz. 

Poco antes de la cena, en el estudio, Virgil repasaba una melodía de su repertorio con Scott a un lado del piano. Este estaba recostado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados, adormilado.   
  
Entonces, al ver que estaban solos, el menor se animó a hablar.

—Scott.

—¿Mmmmh?  
  
—Me he… divertido mucho. 

El otro abrió un poco los ojos y lo observó, considerando que no le diría solo eso.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Virg. Sabía que lo disfrutarías.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero…

Eso lo hizo sentir que una breve tensión en sus hombros iniciaba como una alarma ante sus palabras.  
  
—¿Pero?

—Aún tengo miedo de que todo esto se termine para nosotros —la melodía bajó de intensidad, así como su voz—. Tenemos sólo unas horas aquí y ya extraño abrazarte.

Scott se incorporó al escucharlo, viéndolo con expresión sonriente y enternecida.

—Me hubieras dicho eso desde que llegamos. Sabes que las demostraciones de afecto entre nosotros no son algo extraño. Podemos abrazarnos todo el tiempo que lo desees, y no creo que ni papá ni los demás nos digan algo por ello.

—Lo sé —el menor dejó de tocar, sonrojándose un poco—. Yo hablaba de “lo otro”… es decir... Tú me entiendes, ¿no? Y… bueno… eso es en realidad lo que extraño.

Scott suspiró, asintiendo mientras se levantaba para ir a su lado. Le acarició el cabello por la parte de la nuca, ocasionando un leve estremecimiento en su hermano, y al comprobar que estaban solos, se inclinó sin soltarlo y lo besó. 

Ninguno se percató que John, el tercero de la familia, entraba distraído al estudio.

Los había visto, pero nunca imaginó lo que ocurría entre ellos. Así que al voltear bien y percatarse de que lo que había visto de soslayo no era un juego de su mente, que realmente Scott  _estaba besando_  a Virgil, se paralizó por un par de segundos y enseguida salió del lugar con gran sigilo. Se recargó en la pared del corredor que llevaba al estudio, tratando de asimilar esa escena, entre conmocionado y… ¿fascinado?

No pudo responder a eso. 

Sin embargo, con suma cautela, y cuidándose de no ser descubierto, se asomó otra vez, corroborando ya por completo lo que pasaba ahí.

Volvió a recargarse en la pared, pensando en esa situación. Hasta que escuchó que sus hermanos hablaban en voz baja. Entonces, recomponiéndose de la impresión, fingió que llegaba en ese momento al lugar.

Esta vez, al entrar al recinto, encontró a sus hermanos aun hablando. Virgil seguía sentado en el banquillo del piano, con la partitura en las manos, y Scott de pie, a su lado, un poco alejado pero viendo con atención el papel. 

John se dirigió hacia uno de los libreros empotrados, buscando un libro, sabiendo que los otros dos lo observaban. Al sacar lo que buscaba, volteó hacia ellos y les sonrió como si no se hubiese enterado de nada.

—Hola, chicos —dijo casual, acercándose—. ¿Vas a quedarte para la cena, Virg?

—Posiblemente —le respondió el aludido, guardando la partitura en el portafolios de donde la había sacado, evitando verlo directamente—. Son sólo dos horas de aquí a Massachusetts. 

Cuando por fin levantó la vista hacia John, este volvió a sonreírle, asintiendo. 

Sin embargo, la fija mirada que Scott mantenía en el tercero de los hermanos, lo hizo desviar su vista hacia él, sosteniéndola sin titubear, mostrándose confiado. Sabía que eso lo sacaría de cualquier problema momentáneo, aunque después cruzara algunas palabras con él.

Scott fue el primero que rompió el contacto, volteando hacia la ventana. John se preguntó si lo había visto cuando intentó no ser descubierto, pues tenía una delgada arruga cruzando su frente, y su expresión era un tanto severa. 

Decidió retirarse, guardando ese secreto que ahora también le pertenecía. 

—Bien, los veo luego. Brains estará aquí en cinco minutos para revisar el manuscrito del proyecto de la escuela. 

Diciendo eso, se dirigió deprisa hacia la entrada del estudio, más la voz firme de Scott lo detuvo.

—John.

—Dime, Scott.

—¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Titubeó levemente, más se volvió sin mostrar ninguna emoción extraña. Esta vez, pudo ver una grave tensión en Virgil, y esa expresión severa acentuada en el mayor.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿En qué momento llegaste aquí, al estudio?

Si, lo había intuido. Scott los veía a todos y cada uno de ellos como si fuesen de cristal. De hecho, Gordon y Alan juraban que su hermano tenía poderes telepáticos y podía saber lo que pensaban y sentían con sólo darles un vistazo, aunque era una idea ridícula. Pensó que si se mantenía firme, tal vez lograría engañarlo.

—Tú me viste. Estaban hablando de algo cuando entré. No entiendo por qué me preguntas… 

—Olvídalo, está bien —intervino Virgil, tratando de ser mediador en esa situación—. Te vemos en un rato.

John asintió, viéndolos alternadamente por un momento. Enseguida se dio la vuelta y se retiró sin dar mayor oportunidad de que Scott lo interrogara. Sentía un leve sonrojo, pues ante la pregunta de su hermano, la imagen de ellos dos besándose había vuelto a su mente.

Cuando quedaron solos, un espeso y muy tenso silencio los envolvió. Virgil se levantó, llevando el portafolios con las partituras a su lugar, en uno de los libreros. Scott lo veía sin cambiar su expresión, aunque con una mayor preocupación en ella. Al volver, el menor trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No creo que nos haya visto, Scott. De otra forma, nos lo hubiese recriminado.

—No lo sé. John no es como Alan, o Gordon. Él no corre de inmediato a hacer un escándalo. 

—De todas formas, temo que no volveremos a hacer esto mientras estemos en casa —comentó el menor con resignación, volviendo a su lado—. Hay demasiada gente, y es difícil evitar situaciones similares.  
  
Scott le sujetó un hombro en un gesto de consuelo, borrando su expresión preocupada.

—Buscaremos esos momentos, Virgil. Y seremos muy cautelosos, te lo prometo. Nadie se enterará de lo nuestro. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos en cuanto terminemos con la cena? Eso nos daría un poco de tiempo.

Ante la idea de estar solos nuevamente, Virgil asintió. 

—Tendré que preparar entonces mis cosas para tenerlas listas. Voy a mi habitación.

—Muy bien. Mientras iré con papá. Tengo que ver un par de asuntos con él para poder irnos antes de lo planeado. 

Dándole un breve apretón en su hombro, lo soltó y ambos salieron del estudio en distintas direcciones.   
  
Una hora más tarde, toda la familia y el científico socio de su padre estaban sentados a la mesa junto con Jeff y la señora Tracy, compartiendo la cena en medio de conversaciones muy diversas.   
  
Scott y Virgil se habían sentado uno al lado del otro, hablando en voz baja. John estaba frente a ellos, dos lugares alejado. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía observarlos con detenimiento, doble apreciación y muchas preguntas revoloteando en su mente.

Algo había cambiado. No se percibía a simple vista, pero ahora que él sabía, todo tomaba otro sentido. Porque el espacio personal entre ellos había desaparecido por completo, no dejaban de verse el uno al otro, Scott se mostraba sumamente protector, y esa curiosa comunicación silente que desde siempre había existido entre ambos se había acentuado. 

—John —la voz autoritaria de su padre lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones, obligándolo a voltear hacia él con un leve desconcierto. Scott y Virgil voltearon a verlo también, dándose cuenta que John no los perdía de vista—. Brains te ha hecho una pregunta, dos veces.

—Oh… disculpen… —sintiendo que la sangre le subía a las mejillas, decidió fijar toda su atención en el científico, y así desviar las sospechas de sus hermanos—. Pensaba en el problema con el que nos topamos hace un rato. ¿Es referente a eso, Brains?

El otro asintió, dándole lugar a que se integrara en la conversación. John lo agradeció, aunque eso no lo libró de la severa forma en que Scott lo veía. Era muy probable que en cuanto lo encontrara solo, le riñera y tratara de averiguar lo que sabía. Tenía que tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible.   
  
Terminaron la cena sin mayores contratiempos, y antes de que alguien pudiese levantarse de la mesa, Scott comentó que llevaría a Virgil de vuelta al Instituto. 

—Pensé que te quedarías, hijo —comentó la señora Tracy—. Es un poco tarde para ir en carretera.

—Abuela, apenas son las siete y media —rezongó Scott en su lugar—. Y no creo que Virgil alcance a llegar a tiempo a sus clases si se va mañana en la mañana.

—Además —terció Virgil—, tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros de equipo. Hay un trabajo que dejé pendiente por irme de vago el fin de semana.

—Siendo así, no veo razón para detenerlos por más tiempo —afirmó Jeff—. Scott, ¿asumo que volverás en cuanto dejes a tu hermano?

El mayor titubeó un segundo. Esta vez, Virgil fue quien habló por él.

—Son alrededor de cuatro horas y media si hace eso, papá. Creo que lo más prudente es que se quede en el dormitorio esta noche, y mañana temprano regrese aquí. Sin riesgos y a tiempo para el desayuno.

Al decir eso, cruzó una breve y cómplice mirada con Scott, sin perder esa sonrisa que no se había borrado desde que se sentaran a la mesa. Y su hermano asintió en entendimiento.

John observó a Virgil con discreción, y se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que no sólo parecía feliz, sino que se escuchaba y se sentía así. Era muy evidente en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en su forma de hablar, incluso. Ver eso le recordó a varias parejas de amigos que tenía, aunque todos eran heterosexuales. Sin embargo, la felicidad que irradiaban, y ese vínculo fortalecido que se veía en ellos era similar al que Scott y Virgil ahora manifestaban. 

Eso lo hizo decidirse por completo, porque, ¿quién era él para interferir en la felicidad de sus hermanos, por más errónea que ésta pareciera? 

Sería un cómplice silencioso e inadvertido de esa relación extraña entre Virgil y Scott. Y de ser posible, sería quien los defendiera de lo que pudiese sobrevenir contra ellos.

Pensando en eso, se despidió de Virgil con un abrazo, mostrándose tan natural como le fue posible en ese momento. A Scott sólo le dirigió una breve inclinación de cabeza, sabiendo que lo tendría ahí al día siguiente. 

Ahora sólo faltaba preparar sus argumentos para que su hermano mayor no lo tratara de amenazar de ninguna forma.

 

**19.-**

Llegaron después de las nueve de la noche al estacionamiento del Instituto, con un raro clima que amenazaba algo de lluvia. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes cerradas y densas, y una brisa húmeda llegaba ya hasta ellos.

Bajaron las cosas del auto y se dirigieron con toda normalidad hacia la residencia en la que Virgil se había quedado.

Sin embargo, nada más cerraron la puerta del dormitorio, se fundieron en un profundo y nada inocente beso, tirando las cosas que llevaban en las manos, desesperados por casi arrancarse la ropa y tocarse uno al otro, sentirse por completo, con manos y bocas y piel.

Scott arrinconó a su hermano contra la pared, quitándole la camisa sin desabrochar la mayoría de los botones, sacándosela tirando hacia arriba. Virgil subió los brazos, permitiendo que su hermano lo desnudara y le sujetara las manos sobre su cabeza, tal como la primera vez que se besaron, de forma tan distinta... Ambas manos de Scott se entrelazaron con las de Virgil mientras lo besaba apenas tocándolo en los labios, en la línea del maxilar, en el cuello, subiendo nuevamente hacia su boca para esta vez, profundizar el contacto, dejando que ambas lenguas se entrelazaran. Sus cuerpos respondieron a ese estímulo casi por sí solos, empezando a frotarse uno contra otro en la zona pélvica,  tornándose por momentos en ligeras embestidas.

Scott bajó sus manos en una caricia ligera por los brazos de su hermano, alcanzando su torso para dirigirlas hacia el pecho, hacia ambos pezones y posesionarse de ellos, estimulándolos con leves apretones antes de separarse un poco y bajar su boca hasta ellos.

Virgil gimió, bajando sus manos hacia el cabello del mayor, enterrando los dedos en él al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cómo su piel se erizaba al ser alcanzada por la lengua húmeda y tibia de su hermano. Scott siguió bajando las manos hacia el pantalón, desabrochándolo sin mucha dificultad, dejando que cayese al piso mientras él acariciaba por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

Scott sintió con enorme placer cómo los pezones de Virgil se endurecían entre sus dientes, al contacto de su lengua, y al mismo tiempo, bajo el roce de sus dedos, el miembro se erguía lento y tímido al principio. Sin mucho preámbulo, metió la mano entre la tela, sujetándolo ahora sin obstáculo alguno, acariciándolo plenamente, recorriéndolo en toda su longitud, llegando a la punta endurecida y húmeda, bajando por el falo palpitante, llegando hasta sus testículos para acariciarlos también. Virgil volvió a gemir, más alto, más pronunciado.   

Scott lo soltó repentinamente, dejándolo por un momento temblando en una especie de nube de ofuscación y un leve enfado por ello; Virgil iba a reclamar, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando su hermano se incorporó, acercando sus labios a su rostro mientras volvía a acariciarle los brazos. Lo besó ligeramente antes de buscar su oído y hablarle con un ronco susurro.    

—Vamos a la cama.

Se dejó guiar, enfebrecido y muy estimulado.

En cuanto estuvieron ahí, el otro lo empujó, obligándolo a recostarse sobre su espalda. Virgil se quedó quieto, viendo a su hermano desnudarse, y terminar de quitarle a él la ropa. Sintió una enorme ansiedad mientras subía también a la cama, recostándose no por completo sobre él.  Scott se acomodó con sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza, besándolo desesperado y lento, encajando perfectamente con sus labios y su lengua el deseo en cada recoveco de su mente y su cuerpo.

Besándolo en un tono perfecto.

Scott pensó en cambiar un poco el juego, y separándose de su hermano, se lo hizo saber.

—Espera. Haremos las cosas de otra forma —se dio la vuelta, sosteniéndose sobre su hermano con manos y rodillas, acomodándose de forma que su miembro quedase a la altura del rostro de Virgil, volteando hacia él por un lado de su hombro izquierdo—. ¿Has jugado antes al sesenta y nueve?

—Ehr… No de esta forma. Quiero decir…

—Bien, no importa. Sé que aprendes rápido —dijo sonriéndole, y sin más, dejó de verlo y agachó la cabeza, alcanzando con sus labios el miembro de su hermano. Virgil siseó primero, y poco a poco entendió que él debía hacer lo mismo. Titubeante, alcanzó con ambas manos el miembro del mayor y empezó a acariciarlo, haciéndose a la idea de llevarlo también a su boca.

El sabor salado y extraño del líquido preseminal fue un tanto desconcertante. Tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de atreverse a sacar la lengua, apenas para tocar y degustar, antes de introducirlo poco a poco entre sus labios.

Fueron varios minutos en los que se acostumbró al sabor. Enseguida buscó un ángulo en el que pudiese dar mayor cabida al miembro, llevándolo lentamente hacia el fondo de su boca,  casi hasta el inicio de la garganta, cuidando de no hacerlo en forma brusca y provocarse a sí mismo una reacción indeseable. Repitió el movimiento que su hermano realizaba en él, y sin darse cuenta, al haberse acostumbrado al sabor y a la textura, casi llegó a igualarlo, ajustándose al ritmo que Scott imponía.

Hasta que, en cierto momento, éste lo detuvo.

—Virgil… espera…

Lo sacó de su boca al sentir los dedos del mayor tocándolo, tratando de sujetar la base de su propio miembro. Eso lo preocupó.

—Q-qué… ¿hice algo mal? ¿Te lastimé?

—No… no… tranquilo —controlándose un poco, se volteó sin salir de la cama, recostándose sobre su hermano sin aplastarlo—. Es que si sigues, me voy a correr en tu boca, y no creo que eso sea conveniente. No al principio.   

Virgil asintió, dejando que lo besara otra vez.  

Scott lo hizo voltearse un poco, quedando de lado, y mientras lo besaba, en una posición extraña y novedosa, lo poseyó. Aunque esta vez fue un poco rudo, Virgil lo disfrutó debido a la ansiedad y la excitación que todo ese día lo había acicateado, al tenerlo cerca y no poderlo tocar como hubiese deseado.

Más no fue por mucho tiempo. En algún momento, Scott volvió a moverlo, acomodándolo para que el acto fuese totalmente placentero para ambos, esta vez cuidando de no apurarse, de ir a un ritmo lento que los empujase a ambos hacia el límite del éxtasis. Y cuando lo consiguió, sin cambiar su posición, lo sujetó y embistió hasta que el latigazo del orgasmo los golpeó a ambos, de forma simultánea, como si esa fuerza devastadora y la oleada de placer se transmitiese de uno al otro.

Scott se recargó en él, sobre su espalda, acariciando uno de sus brazos con extremada ternura, mientras sus alientos se regularizaban y su pulso volvía a la normalidad. Y un momento después, en la penumbra de la habitación, fue el mismo Scott quien se movió un poco, alcanzando la manta debajo de ellos para acomodarse en la cama y cubrirse, arrullados por el agotamiento y el sonido acompasado de sus respiraciones.

Poco antes de que el sueño lo venciera, Virgil alcanzó a escuchar el apagado murmullo de la voz de su hermano cerca de su oído, sintiendo sus brazos enredándose en él de manera posesiva.

—Te amo, Virgil. 

Eso dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, misma que ni siquiera el sueño profundo en el que se sumergió, logró borrar. Y fue la misma con la que despertó al día siguiente, encontrando a su hermano a su lado, acostado boca arriba, pero con una mano tocándolo todo el tiempo, como si no quisiera sentirse alejado de él por ningún instante, por ningún motivo.

El teléfono celular de Virgil los sobresaltó, obligándolo a levantarse para buscarlo entre la ropa tirada, mientras Scott se espabilaba por completo.

—Sí, Carol. Buenos días. Por supuesto —Virgil se acercó a la cama y besó a Scott fugazmente mientras escuchaba a quien estaba al otro lado de la línea—. Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes. Sí, me reuniré con ustedes en una hora, ya que abran la biblioteca. Sí, nos vemos.

Al cortar la llamada, le sonrió apenado.

—Veo que tienes a tus despertadores personales —bromeó Scott.

—Bueno, no es algo raro si falté al trabajo de equipo el sábado. Deben estar nerviosos por eso.

—Ya lo creo. ¿En dónde quedan las duchas?

—Al final del pasillo. Espérame, iremos los dos. El lugar es lo suficientemente grande como para que varias personas compartan las regaderas.

Scott sonrió travieso.

—Me gusta eso. Después imagino que podríamos ir a conseguirnos un poco de café.

—Apoyo tu idea —asintió el menor, alcanzando un par de toallas, pasándole una a su hermano.

Scott se levantó, recogiendo la ropa del piso antes de enredarse la toalla en la cintura y alistarse para salir hacia el corredor. Virgil hizo otro tanto, aunque también agarró una pequeña bolsa de manta en la que solía guardar sus artículos de limpieza personal. Ya armados con eso, ambos salieron de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia los baños comunes del dormitorio.

No había mucha gente, así que pudieron bañarse rápido, aunque con cierto juego oculto bajo el chorro de la ducha. Minutos después, regresaban a la habitación.

Antes de la hora en que Virgil había quedado de reunirse con sus compañeros, acompañó a Scott a dejar sus cosas en el auto y compraron café en la cafetería principal. Y mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca, Scott decidió despedirse.

—¿Crees que puedan terminar el trabajo sin mi ayuda, Virg?

Virgil rodó la mirada ante la sonriente expresión del mayor.

—Por supuesto que sí, genio. Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. Gracias de todas formas por haberte ofrecido.

—Bien, eso me quita un peso de mi conciencia.

—Já, gracioso.

—Es en serio, hermano. Además, tú le dijiste a papá que volvería temprano a Nueva York —se detuvieron un momento en uno de los corredores, aún sin mucho tráfico de estudiantes. Faltaba todavía una hora para el inicio de las clases—. Entonces, Virg…

El menor asintió, dándose cuenta que era tiempo de separarse.

—Te llamaré todos los días, Scott.

—Vas a gastarte una fortuna, y papá nos asesinará a los dos si lo hacemos así —se rieron sin muchas ganas, y quedaron en silencio por un momento—. Que sea por la aplicación. Ya sabes, por el sistema de mensajes de texto. Y podríamos conectarnos por internet a cierta hora. Así sería más fácil, y sin tanto riesgo de que nos quedemos sin herencia. 

—O.K. —se abrazaron, como si fuese una separación fraternal, aunque ese abrazo llevara matices de algo mucho más intenso—. Cuídate mucho, Scott. Te voy a extrañar.

—Ya lo sé. Ah, pero antes de que se me olvide… —Scott lo soltó, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. Entonces sacó una cajita, y mostrándosela, se encogió de hombros en forma nerviosa—. Quería darte esto desde el sábado, pero no pude hacerlo por todo lo que se nos vino encima. Espero que te guste.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrelo —y esperó pacientemente a que su hermano lo hiciera. Su sonrisa se volvió cálida cuando Virgil vio el contenido de la misma y volteó a verlo, sorprendido—. Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste en el desayuno ese día, y creo que es la mejor forma de demostrarte que estoy en toda la disposición de guardar mi promesa.

Virgil sacó entonces un par de anillos platinados, delgados y elegantes. Entonces Scott alcanzó uno de ellos, y tomando su mano derecha, se lo colocó con cierta ceremonia. Su hermano aún no sabía qué podía decir a eso.

—P-pero… Scott…

—No es un anillo de matrimonio, Virg. Es sólo un recordatorio de lo mucho que te amo, y de que no habrá nada que me distraiga de lo que siento por ti. Sólo eso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual, Virgil lo vio fijamente, pensativo. Y por fin, bajando la vista hacia el otro anillo, lo agarró y se lo puso a Scott en la mano derecha, sobre la palma extendida; acto seguido se quitó el que le había colocado en el dedo, dejándolo también sobre su palma, desconcertando al otro por completo.

—¿Qué…?

—Scott, escúchame. No puedo atarte a una promesa que surgió por prejuicios e inseguridad. No es correcto. Esto para mí, a pesar de que son hermosos y tienen un muy buen significado, no está bien. Sé que me amas, y no necesitas algo material para demostrarlo. No puedo aceptarlo. Te lo agradezco, y espero que entiendas por qué no es algo que apruebo. 

Un espeso silencio se hizo entre ellos, hasta que el mayor asintió. Virgil entonces se despidió.

—Debo irme. Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo anoche —sin decir más, echó a andar hacia la biblioteca.

Scott vio los dos anillos una vez más, y no quiso darse por vencido.

—Virgil —cuando este volteó, le mostró las joyas—. ¿Qué hago con ellos?

El menor suspiró, aunque fue sólo por un momento.

—Guárdalos. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, los usaremos.

Sin agregar más, retomó su camino y se alejó, mientras su hermano mayor lo veía sin moverse del sitio en el que se encontraba.

Por un momento, Scott pensó en echarlos en alguna de las papeleras que había cerca, pero casi enseguida descartó esa idea, guardando los dos anillos en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Hecho eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al estacionamiento, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que su hermano no lo había rechazado otra vez.

Entonces, al estar ya en el auto, sin la capota y sus lentes de sol puestos, volvió a sonreír. Virgil necesitaba tiempo, y él se lo daría. Pero en cuanto volviesen a estar juntos, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. No otra vez.

Encendió el auto y la radio, y tarareando la canción que se escuchaba en esos momentos, puso rumbo a Nueva York.

Llegaría a tiempo para el desayuno, y para empezar a pensar en una muy buena estrategia y un gran plan para cuando volviera a reunirse con Virgil.

No por nada era el más ingenioso de la familia Tracy.


End file.
